muy a mi pesar
by gatiuchiha-kun
Summary: sasuke se siente inútil al no poder decirle lo que siente por naruto y aunque tiene contrincantes, llegara a la desicion de hacer cualquier cosa por el rubio.. hasta donde dejara el orgullo uchiha por su kitsune
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fanfics así que cualquier crítica (constructiva) será bienvenida, recuerden que nadie nace aprendido….

_**Descleimer**_: bueno ya saben que naruto que es el que mantiene mi mente pervertida, no me pertenece, si fuera así pondría lemon hasta morir de una hemorragia nasal…

Advertencias:

1) el paisaje es konoha pero en la actualidad, en otras palabras una ciudad y no una aldea.

2) esto es yaoi chico por chico… y soy un poco cursi.. Así que todavía estas a tiempo de arrepentirte

3) voy a hacer este fanfics y ustedes son los que deciden si lo sigo o dejo mi atormentado sueño de escritora…

4) -_asi es el pensamiento del personaje_

**Muy a mi pesar**

_Otra vez sentado en el borde de mi cama. No he conseguido el sueño después de intentar tres largas horas… meditando en algo que considero estúpido pero mi corazón me dice lo contrario... _

_Aunque estoy solo, me siento acompañado con la noche, siento que se parece demasiado a mí... sola, oscura, pero sobre todo solitaria. En un mar de silencio que solo es acompañada por la maravillosa luna..._

_Pero suspiro al ver mi cama vacía aunque mi orgullo lo niegue, daría lo que fuera por que el otro lado de la cama fuese ocupado por un rubio juguetón, que ni siquiera sabe que existo... bueno, bueno... tal vez si sabe de mi existencia pero no creo que le de mucha importancia... al fin y al cabo siempre me pasa molestando como para mortificarme la existencia... y no niego que eso me encanta._

_Ya sé que sueno un poco pero muy poco dramático pero es como me siento... _

_OoOooOoo_

_Voy por las aceras de las calles solitarias, he decidido que tal vez si salgo me puedo despejar la vista, y tal vez al rato de que vuelva consiga otra vez el sueño. _

_De por si estos días voy a estar solo con mi hermano Itachi y no tengo que molestarme en pedir permiso para salir a esas horas de la noche ya que mis papas, los muy cursis, decidieron irse a una segunda luna de miel… _

_Bueno la verdad es mi querido hermano ya estaba dormido y con su complejo de mama gallina, es mejor dejarlo así, aunque no me imagino si se despierta, seguro llama al 911 después contacta al OIJ para decir que me secuestraron y muy pero muy a mi pesar decide llamar a todas las madres de mis compañeros a ver si sabe donde me encuentro. (N/ se ve sasuke con una gota estilo anime) _

_No quiero ni imaginármelo… de solo hacerlo me da escalofríos y lo más seguro le pediría la máscara prestada a mi primo tobi... jajaja si mi primo esta medio esta medio loco... pero no sería mala idea quitarle por un tiempo su mascara mascara… _

_Bueno voy caminando sin rumbo y veo a lo lejos un grupo de hombres en un callejón oscuro... me detengo sin que todavía me noten... esperen no es solo eso es un grupo de hombres asaltando y queriéndose propasarse con un… con un… un joven y ese joven yo lo conozco a la perfección… es el dueño de mi desvelo. _

Se ve un joven como de unos diecisiete años, de una estatura de un 1,66 metros, con dos perlas azules como ojos y una caballera dorada semejante al sol. El cielo para el uchiha que miraba aquella escena pero este estaba luchando y forcejando con los cuatro hombres mientras que lo manoseaban descaradamente como si se tratase de un ratón en un grupo de gatos.

_-que hago... mi cuerpo no se mueve… siento como mi corazón aceleraba a gran velocidad... no sé porque sea, si por enojo o por ser de la persona de quien se trata… veo como se intenta defender pero es en vano.._

_En ese momento reacciono y me voy acercando veo que son cuatro hombres, no se ve que sean muy grandes ni que tengan fuerza pero cuatro contra uno no es justo… _

OooOoOooOOooOoOooo

-no… suéltenme- se escucha un rubio forcejando...

-mmm pero mira si estas hermoso, creo que hoy nos sacamos el premio mayor- dice un hombre delante de este, que por como trataba a los otros tres hombres, él era el jefe de la pandilla.

-vas a lamentar a ver dicho eso... ahhh! Suéltame- sigue forcejando el rubio mientras el otro lo empieza a manosear- no me toques, imbécil que te estoy diciendo que no me toques- se ve indefenso mientras los dos hombre lo tienen agarrado de los brazos y el otro le sostiene la piernas…

-vaya, vaya si nos ha salido huraño el zorrito- dice el hombre sobándole la entre pierna, mientras este forcejea...

-zorra tu madre imbécil-el hombre le da una bofetada en la cara mientras después le lame descaradamente donde quedo rojo por el golpe…el kitsune hace una mueca del asco...

En un rincón del callejón se ve un (N/A bombón ^.^) un joven de cabellos azabaches, con la piel igual de pálida que la luna, pero no por eso quiere decir que no apetecía para cualquiera que le mirase y unos ojos negros y profundos que hipnotizaban, analizando la situación sin ser notado. Ya tenía todo "fría" mente calculado (N/A valla si le va lo de mente fría). No por nada él era un uchiha. Y que su padre el dueño de las escuelas "sharingan" y se especializaban en las artes marciales.

(N/A volvemos con el kitsune del bombón XD)

-si voy a disfrutar follarte lindura... y are que me recuerdes por siempre- le dice a un rubio golpeado, mano ciado y medio desnudo, el hombre le dirige una mirada de lujuria...

-déjame, estúpido maricon suéltame- dice el kitsune mientras el hombre empieza a quitar lo único que le vestía que era su pantalón

-creo que eso no se va a poder- dice una misteriosa voz en la sombra del callejón (N/A aaa! Si es dichoso Naru ser rescatado por un bombón como sasuke)...

-quien eres entrometido, por que a ti te va a ir peor si no te largas- dice el hombre lleno de furia al ver que lo interrumpieron, mientras que el kitsune se quedaba callado con una esperanza de que el propósito del dueño de aquella voz seria salvarlo.

-jajaja- hace una risa sarcástica y a la vez aterradora que le erizo la piel a los presentes- ya quisiera ver yo eso...- termino diciendo mientras se acercaba a la luz y se dejaba observar por los demás... se podía apreciar aunque fuera oscuro que era muy bien paresido y que cargaba una rabia sin descripción que estaba deciando dejar salir.

-que quieres- dijo el hombre con sospecha de ver que se enfrentaba a ellos solo y sabiendo que iba en desventaja.

-al rubio- dijo el azabache con voz arrogante que todavía quería dar una oportunidad a los intrusos de que no quisieran rogar por su muerte…

-jajajajaja- ríen los cuatro hombres.

-Dame al rubio si no queréis salir bien lastimados de aquí- dijo el joven dueño de aquel valor, mientras perdía toda paciencia.

-mmm pues ven por él, ya que no pienso dejar libre a esta lindura- decía mientras que lo cogía descaradamente toda su intimidad con una mano encima del pantalón desabrochado y a medio quitar.

-bueno ya que ustedes lo piden- se ve al uchiha furioso, viendo como tocaban al chico menor de todos los presentes y como se encogía ante aquella actitud tan inesperada... si definitivamente la gota que derramo el baso...

El rubio veía como aquel chico peleaba con tanta facilidad y esquivaba los golpes a los cuatro hombres que antes lo habían tenido preso y después lo habían tirado a él contra una pared y quedaba en shock. No había podido ver a su salvador con detalle pero se le hacia conocido y su corazón se le había acelerado cuando había escuchado aquella voz en su defensa. No sabía porque pero se le hacía muy familiar.

Después que el azabache dejo a cuatro hombres en el piso golpeados y quebrados, sobre todo a uno que le había quebrado las manos por tocar según él su propiedad. Se encaro con el kitsune que todavía estaba medio desnudo tirado en el suelo contra la pared mientras observaba todo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en shock entonces se acerco despacio pero lo que recibió fue que su rubio en un auto reflejo salió corriendo con los pantalones a rastras contra el final del callejón, por lo que él lo veía con una gotaza sobre su cabeza, pero entendió la actitud ya que habían estado a punto de violar a aquel rubio, y por sus sospechas lo más seguro era virgen por lo que estaba el doble de asustado.

-no te voy a hacer nada- decía sasuke mientras recogía la ropa y se le acercaba a ¨su¨ rubio por qué tenerlo así delante de él, era demasiado tentador y lo más seguro el terminaba haciendo la tarea que aquellos cuatro hombres no habían terminado- Uzuratonkachi.

-sa...sa...sasuke- tartamudeo el rubio al reconocer de inmediato aquel insulto, que por esta vez se alegraba de oír, ya se le hacía raro al él esa voz tan conocida.

-pues quien mas dobe- le dijo dándole una ojeada con lujuria que el otro no noto- toma aquí tienes- le dijo dándole a muy pesar la ropa que le pertenecía a aquel rubio.

Naruto dándose cuenta de que estaba medio desnudo ante sasuke agarro su ropa y se vistió rápido dándole la espalda al azabache para que no notara el color rojizo que tenía en las mejillas. Terminando este de vestirse se dirigieron a rumbo casa de naruto ya que el azabache insistió y el acepto no con mucho esfuerzo.

No se dirigieron palabra en todo el camino cada uno en sus pensamientos. Ya estando en la entrada de la casa del kitsune. Este último se volvió viendo los ojos negros de su rescatador.

-arigato- dijo este un poco bajito, como para que no escuchara mientras bajaba la vista. En ese momento se espero una burlisa por parte del otro pero lo que recibió fue un beso tierno en la mejilla, que estas al instante se volvían de un tono carmesí sin poder evitarlo.

-naruto onegai no vuelvas a salir solo-dijo en tono preocupado el azabache sin estar muy consciente de lo que decía. Sabía que aquel sujeto era su desvelo y era literalmente cierto a mucho pesar suyo, pero ya se había dado por vencido y había reconocido sus sentimientos

Naruto sorprendido por la acción del otro asintió, mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

-hai, nos vemos mañana-dijo todavía medio sorprendido de la actitud del otro.

-bueno dobe, que descanses nos vemos mañana el el cole- dijo el azabache.

Escucho como el otro también se despedía y lo veía abobadamente como se alejaba y esa noche ni un pelinegro ni un rubio pudieron dormir, pensando en el otro.

* * *

ooOOoOOoOooo

bueno que les parecio?

espero que aya sido de su agrado y cual quier duda, critica, amenaza, o sugerencia son bienvenidas.

y por que no un review... siiii! xfa xfa xfa

y prometo por cada review un lemon...


	2. una invitacion y una idea

Bueno perdón con la tardanza es que soy un poquito lenta en lo que es usar la página y me costó subir este capítulo, aunque sé que no es razón para todo lo que tarde…. 8 días exactos…

A lo que vinimos el fics….

_**Descleimer**_: bueno ya saben que naruto que es el que mantiene mi mente pervertida, no me pertenece, si fuera así pondría lemon hasta morir de una hemorragia nasal…

Advertencias:

Las mismas que la vez pasada…. Si no sabes vuelve a leerlo XP y lo mismo que se ve en todos los demás fics..(Falta de ortografía-aunque voy a tratar de mejorarla- falta de imaginación, perder la poca inocencia que queda en nuestra masa gris, etc. )

* * *

**Muy a mi pesar**

Capitulo 2

Me levanto con todo el sueño del mundo, no pude conciliar el sueño a fin de cuentas.. Aunque obtuve algo mejor….

Voy me doy una ducha me visto con el uniforme del colegio, medio desayuno y salgo camino a mi colegio ¨la hoja escondida¨ que queda en el centro de konoha. No ay mucho que contar de esta, solo que la directora es una loca con menopausia y que todos los maestros son ¨únicos o especiales¨ por no decir otra cosa.

Llego a mi sección, y bueno está prácticamente vacía solo se encuentra Hinata una de las pocas chicas que me agradan, las demás o se me tiran encima o se le tiran encima a naruto, pero estas segundas les tengo un sentimiento especial, solo ay que esperar la hora para ,la venganza juajuajuajua …

-sasuke-kun ¿te sientes bien?, sasuke!- dice un joven de pelo largo, negro con los ojos grises, este último era el novio y primo de mi amiga Hinata… no los culpen el amor se da, que lo diga yo muy a mi pesar..- SAAAASUUUKEEEE!.

-Ha! Hola neji estaba un poco distraído- digo en defensa, ya que no se puede dar cuenta de mis maléficos planes con las niñas del club ¨fan fox¨ como suelen llamarse las que se mueren por Naru.. MI Naru… y especial a una de ellas…

-está seguro, tenias una cara maléfica que daba miedo- dice neji un poco extrañado.

- si tranquilo, estoy bien-digo sin ninguna expresión ( típico gesto uchiha).

Observo la clase, veo que ya han llegado casi todos, veo que falta lo mas importe de la clase y no es el profesor, aunque este tampoco ha llegado. Lo más seguro es que este acosando al pobre profesor Iruka ¨ Que Dios se apiade de ese hombre¨.

Bueno sigo observando y todo mi mundo se ilumana, por la puerta atraviesa un lindo rubio despeinado, sexy, esquicito, como apenas para acorralarlo y…. y… y que estoy pensando, tampoco estoy tan desesperado.. Veo como camina hacia mí.. Y …¨estúpida¨ digo en mis adentros.. Una mata de pelo rosa con frente se le a guindado del cuello a mi apreciado rubio (N/A ¿se nota que me cae mal? Jajaja perdón a las fan de sakura ).

-naruto-kun te extrañe- dice la mata de pelo deambulante con voz melosa…

-a! Hola sakura, ¿Cómo estás?- le dice un poco tímido (n/a tan lindo^.^)

-no tan bien como luces tu ¨mi¨ Naru- kun- le dice en forma seductora la pelo chicle.

-Como le dijo ¨mi Naru-kun¨ a estúpida esa que se la tengo sentenciada como se le ocurre decirle así, acaso el dobe tiene propietario, yo que sepa hasta el momento nadie lo es.

Es un pelinegro mal murado con una vena gigante en la frente y a punto de explotar pero consigue el auto control

-auto control, inhala y exhala, autocontrol..- se decía para sí mismo…

-vamos Naru-kun- cada vez que esta decía eso sasuke sentía como se iba agrandando su vena en la frente- siéntate conmigo adelante siiii!.

-gracias sakura-chan pero me voy a sentar donde siempre- trataba de decirle naruto lo mas cortes a la pelirosa.

- ¿pero porque? siempre te sientas delante de ese bastardo antipático de sasuke- decía sakura en tono repugnante, la verdad es que esta antes había estado profundamente enamorada de sasuke pero este ultimo una vez en su desesperación de ver lo necesitada que estaba la haruno, no le tembló el pulso y le dijo una de sus groserías uchiha, desde entonces esta lo despreciaba.

-no sakura-chan, sasuke-teme me cae bien- decía un poco ruborizado.

- Naru-kun porfa yo no te voy a comer...por el momento- decía este acercándose mucho al kitsune.

-no lo oíste que no se quiere sentar contigo ¨frentona¨- decía una chica con el pelo rubio y un gran copete en su cara y se llamaba Ino- ahora Naru tu tranquilo ve a sentarte donde siempre- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-arigato prima- le dijo naruto.

La verdad es que esta chica era prima de nuestro kitsune y su misión siempre era alejarlo de la haruno. Por dos razones: primero porque quería mucho a su primo y lo veía más bien como un hermano menor y segundo porque simplemente le caía mal.

-¿Que crees que haces cerda?- le decía una sakura con una vena en la frente mientras un pelinegro que estaba en una de las esquinas de atras observando todo se calmaba y veía como su rubio se dirigía a su lugar escapando de esas ¨mujeres¨ que seguían discutiendo.

Naruto sin darse cuenta de porque el azabache se veía repentina mente feliz, si cuando sakura lo había nombrado antes el lo había visto de reojo y se veía que ya echaba humo, siguió y se sento un campo adelante que el suyo.

Ahora todo si estaba en su lugar, solo faltaba que un profesor peli plata apareciera y ojala que estuviera de buen humor. Ellos ya conocían a su sensei, llegaba feliz era que había podido acosar al pobre de Iruka y si no era que este último se las había ingeniado para escapar.

-hola teme- decía naruto sonriéndole a sasuke.

-hola dobe- decía sasuke tratando de sonar los más inexpresivo posible.

-veras… es… yo…yo …-decía naruto, pensando en si decirlo o no.

-dilo de una vez Usuratonkashi- decía sasuke mirándolo a los ojos ya que le encantaba cuando SU rubio se ponía asi.

-oye! No me trates mal, TEME- decía el rubio haciendo un puchero-veras es que mi aniki tiene su fiesta de cumpleaños dentro de unos días, pero es sorpresa, así que me pidieron que los invitara a ustedes, tú y tu hermano, pero dile a ita-kun que es sorpresa y que cuidado se le olvida.

- y ¿Por qué?- decía sasuke arrogante.

-como que porque! , porque tu nii-san es pareja de mi aniki teme…- decía naruto irritado.

- y ¿por que yo?- seguía insistiendo, quería ver si era que su rubio lo quería en la fiesta..

-mmm supongo que por cortesía- decía naruto inocentemente sin notar que cuando lo dijo a sasuke se le cayó la mirada un poco desilusionado.

-entonces ya no voy dobe-decía este aun con su orgullo a un cien por cien.

-pero porque teme, mira si no vas puede ser que no tenga a nadie quien molestar y moriré de aburrimiento- decía naruto fingiendo tristeza.

-bueno lo voy a pensar dobe-dijo este con una sonrisa de medio lado.

En eso entro el profesor una lección tarde y curiosamente nadie se sorprendió por la tardanza a la clase y se ponía bien la bufanda, alrededor de su cara pero se le notaba feliz, ya todos pensaban en un pobre Iruka acosado con algún chupetón en alguna parte de su cuello y lo mas seguro todavía en shock.

Ese día transcurrió rápido, pero sasuke no desaprovecho ni un minuto libre ya que había dado con elaborar un plan llamado ¨casa al zorrito¨, solo que tenía que pedirle ayuda a alguien, que sabía que tenía sus desventajas como ser molestado toda una eternidad, pero su kitsune lo valía.

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y sobre las parejas que he puesto (por el momento).

Bueno gracias a las personas que me dejaron el review antes, porque me sentí muy bien con sus comentarios, como dice el dicho lo prometido es deuda, les prometí lemon entonces lo daré pero dentro de unos capítulos más. No pienso poner a Naru de un fácil cualquiera.

y pues perdón a todas aquellos fan de sakura ya que la trate y seguiré tratándola mal, es una de las villanas de la historia… así aprovecho y le digo unas cuantas verdades.


	3. la condición de itachi

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo espero que les guste y que les sea de su agrado.

_**Descleimer**_: bueno ya saben que naruto que es el que mantiene mi mente pervertida, no me pertenece, si fuera así pondría lemon hasta morir de una hemorragia nasal…

este capitulo lo hice mas largo... por ay me pidieron que lo hiciera así

* * *

Ya llevaba pensando dos días sobre cómo o de donde iba sacar las fuerzas para decirle lo que sentía por aquel rubio bajado del cielo, es que no hubiera ningún problema si fuera otra persona, cual quiera, como: Hinata, neji, shino o hasta el profesor kakashi. Pero sabría que él era el único que me podía ayudar, señoras y señores estoy hablando nada más y nada menos que de ¨Itachi Uchiha¨ mi querido hermano ¬¬.

Ese ser, el que se ingeniaba cualquier cosa para molestarme y avergonzarme y el que me pasaba diciendo que a mí me gustaba naruto….

Flash Black—

Su hermano tenia dieciséis años y el apenas nueve, los se acababan de instalar en Konoha con toda su familia, y su deber era ir a presentarse a su colegio y escuela ¨la hoja escondida¨ como lo que eran unos Uchihas, esta era preparatoria, primaria y secundaria, pero al mismo tiempo era dividido por las instalaciones por lo que Itachi iba a recoger a su otouto-baka.

Un día que la profesora de francés falto, aprovecho para dirigirse donde su otouto-baka, así si estos salían mas temprano, ganaría tiempo y así lo hiso. Cuando llego se encontró con el lugar casi desierto, miro por encima a un poco de gente, pero no hallo nada interesante… no si esperen.. Había una rubia con su pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda con una media cola alta un fleco tapándole la mitad de su cara, que por cierto esta era bien muy fina, una lindura para el Uchiha, y pues se puso a matar el rato en una ¨simple conquista ¨ pensó.

Se acerco y vio que estaba leyendo algo en una banca, se veía que le interesaba bastante ya que no se había percatado que iba hacia el.

-hola, ¿que lees tanto preciosa?- dijo Itachi con su posición legendaria uchiha. (N/a chicas no nos engañemos casi todas nos morimos por que nos salgan cualquiera de estas dos bellezas Uchihas en esa posición ¬¬ )

-disculpa- dijo deidara con cara de pocos amigos.

-que, ¿que lees?- le dijo Itachi, felicitándose así mismo de tener tan buen gusto, si el rubio llamaba la tención a lo lejos, de cerca era casi violable.

-No, como me llamaste- decía deidara conteniéndose la rabia y comprobando de que no era su imaginación.

-la verdad, preciosa-dijo Itachi guiñándole un ojo.

-ahora sí, ya vas a ver cabron- le dijo terminándose te acabar su poca tolerancia- yo no soy mujer, estúpido.

-que?- el uchiha parresia desorbitado

- lo que oyes, que no soy mujer-se levanto decidido a darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero el uchiha hábil mente lo aparto y aprovechando eso para agarrar la muñeca y acercar al rubio.

-mmm, que importa sigues siendo precioso- le dijo Itachi en un tono demasiado provocativo, provocando en deidara un sonrojo.

Al escuchar eso deidara se aparto, en eso sono un timbre y un rubio de ojos azules como de unos nueve años se acercaba a ellos.

-Dei-chan- le dijo naruto dándole un fuerte abrazo, en eso vio al hombre que estaba junto a su nii-chan- ¿quién es dei-chan?- dijo inocentemente.

-Nadie importa….-hola naruto-chan soy Itachi- le interrumpieron a deidara.

-¿Eres amigo de dei-chan?-dijo naruto, mientras era jalado por deidara pero este no se quería ir.

-lo quiero ser- dijo este y con una sonrisa de picara agrego- pero tu hermano no me deja- y hiso un puchero, al escucha deidara eso, paro y fulmino a Itachi con la mirada.

-porque no quieres dei-chan-dijo naruto en un tono de lastima.

-naruto este tipo, lo que está haciendo es molestarme y tratarme mal- dijo deidara con tono de reproche, cayendo en la trampa de Itachi, al cual se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

-por qué hiciste eso Itachi-kun-dijo naruto, que en ese momento él era el juez de la conversación.

-es mentira Naru-chan, yo le dije que él era precioso y lo que hiso fue tratar de golpearme- lo dijo en tono de víctima, ganándose el corazón del más pequeño.

-porque hiciste eso dei-chan- dijo Naru alarmado- debes pedirle una disculpa o le digo a mama.

Al escuchar eso, deidara supo su derrota, sabía que si su hermano le decía a su madre que trato de golpear a un compañero le iba a ir mal, pero más si naruto le decía que era solo por querer ser su amigo y deidara no tenía muchos amigos que digamos. Cuando pensó todo eso, se le formo una vena en la frente.

Pero nadie se había dado cuenta solo Itachi que un peli negro más pequeño, muy parecido a su hermano observaba desde atrás, pero sus ojos solo ponían atención al rubio pequeño y no comprendía porque no podía apartar la vista.

-pero Naru… -dijo deidara siendo interrumpido -dei-chan si tomas un café con migo mañana te acepto la disculpa-dijo Itachi con un tono preponte pero seductor sabiendo que ya se había ganado al pequeño y ante esta propuesta no podía rechazar.

-soy DEIDARA idiota-dijo deidara al escuchar ¨dei-chan¨, pero al saber que cuando dijo eso naruto se quedo plasmado y había hecho más creíble la versión del uchiha dijo- está bien pero solo si va también naruto.

-claro que si, y yo llevo a mi otouto-chan -dijo agarrando a sasuke que se encontraba atrás de el- entonces nos vemos mañana aquí a la salida ¨deidara-kun¨-pero este ultimo lo dijo en tono meloso.

Okay- dijo deidara con la vena mas grande, y jalando a naruto que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de despedirse.

Cuando ya se fueron los dos rubios, Itachi dio vuelta empezando a caminar y rompiendo el silencio dijo-te gusta a Naru-chan verdad.

Esto provoco un sonrojo tremendo en el menor y volviendo la cara para que su hermano no viera el sonrojo dijo- no, además apenas lo conocí hoy.

-a pero si sabes quién es- dijo Itachi en tono moleston.

-ss…si es... es compañero mío-dijo sasuke, sabía que su hermano lo había descubierto y no lo dejaría de molestar.

- y te gusta – respondió Itachi aguantándose una risa por la conducta de su otouto-baka

-no

-que si

-que no

-vas a ver que si y cuando pase yo ya voy a hacer novio de su nii-san y tú me vas a pedir ayuda.

End the flash black

Valla que era brujo su aniki, hasta le dio un escalofrió al ser tan certero, pero no solo esa vez fue la que lo molesto, por eso decirle que si, era una tortura, primero todo el orgullo se le vendría al suelo y después ser molestado día y noche era algo caótico.

Aunque su hermano ya tuviera veintitrés años, seguía igual de inmaduro y molesto.

Pero que podía hacer, si ya estaba al frente de su aniki, en un golpe de valentía había salido de su cuarto y tocado la puerta del cuarto de su aniki pero cuando hacía de todo eso se acordó de esa y muchas veces mas y todo su valor se había esfumado.

-que quieres ahora otouto-baka- dijo Itachi apoyado en el marco de la puerta, ya que sasuke había ido antes un poco nervioso para su asombro a decirle lo de la fiesta de deidara- pareces estúpido, en que piensas.

Al escuchar eso sasuke , se arrepintió- sabes que Itachi no se cómo se me acurre venir a donde ti para eso-se le escapo a sasuke.

Al escuchar eso Itachi alzo una ceja y pensó ¨¿sasuke pedirme ayuda? No es algo con el colegio porque no lo necesita es muy inteligente, no es con una niña porque no le hace falta conquistar casi todas las niñas de su cole están babeando por él, a solo que no sea una chica, ¿entonces es un chico?, ¿naruto?, por hace un rato estaba nervioso¨ y sabiendo que era por eso, se felicito mental mente por ser tan rápido y respondió- quieres ayuda con alguien, verdad- al escuchar sasuke eso paro y se quedo inmóvil, ¿como su hermano se había dado cuenta?- y más si ese ¨alguien¨ es rubio con ojos azules, va a tu mismo salón y su nombre es …-no pudo continuar ya que sasuke le tapo la boca, sabía que su madre estaba al cuarto del lado y podía escuchar y eso o estaba en sus planes, no por el momento.

Itachi sonrió al ver que su otouto-baka estaba totalmente sonrojado con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

-solo… solo… no digas nada- dijo sasuke al darse cuenta que su reacción había dado un afirmativo a lo que Itachi había dicho.

-pero si quieres mi ayuda, claro que te la daré, ya estaba harto de que no aceptaras tus sentimientos y fueras un cobarde.-dijo Itachi con tono molesto.

-humm-solo escucho de sasuke.

-pero claro todo tiene su precio..-Itachi podía ser cruel cuando se lo proponía.

-que quieres-pregunto sasuke con indiferencia, aunque por dentro tenía miedo de lo que fuera pedir.

-jajaja esto va ha ser divertido-dijo Itachi con tono morboso y sasuke sintió como se le erizaba el pelo - veras la fiesta de dei-koi va a ser de disfraces y como pago quiero ser yo quien escoja tu disfraz….

-Estas loco, primero muerto a que tú me escojas el disfraz-dijo sasuke conteniendo la calma.

En eso Itachi marco un número al celular, mientras reía ante la cara de incredulidad que le daba su otouto-baka.

-a..A quien llamas- pregunto sasuke.

-a dei-koi le voy a contar el chisme-dijo Itachi sabiendo que sasuke ante esta amenaza iba a aceptar su condición. Como le facina molestar a su nii-chan.

Ante estas palabras sasuke no sabía qué hacer, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacerlo pero si aceptaba también iba a pasar ridículo con el disfraz que le iba a poner su aniki-suspiro- ¿Qué podía hacer?...¿hasta a donde podía llegar por su kitsune?..¿Donde quedaría su orgullo?. Después de terminar de meditar ya sabía su respuesta.

-¨¿halo?¨- se escucho que contestaban al otro lado de la llamada.

-halo… dei-koi como estas mi vida- fijo Itachi mostrándole una risa a sasuke, que tenía cara de paranoico al frente de el.

-¿Itachi?- dijo deidara con voz media adormilada.

-¿quien mas dei?.. ¿Estabas durmiendo?- dijo Itachi sabiendo la respuesta ya que conocía demasiado bien al amor de su vida.

-mmm.. Si, es que llegue hoy muy cansado de la universidad- respondió deidara mientras que sasuke seguía en shock…

La verdadera respuesta que sasuke iba a decir era una negativa, pues pensó que le iba a valer que Naru lo supiera, pero al escuchar la voz de deidara y ver a Itachi con esa riza maléfica que llevaba su rostro, cualquiera cambia de parecer..

**mente de sasuke en problemas**

-que hago, no quiero que Itachi me ridiculice en la fiesta conociéndole quien sabe que disfraz me compra…

-pero si no lo haces, se te ira tu kitsune..- le dice la voz de la conciencia blanca(yan) con forma de tsunade.

-no le hagas caso, recuerda orgullo uchiha, orgullo uchiha, orgullo uchiha.- la conciencia negra(ying) con forma de kakashi.

- y de donde salieron ustedes- pregunta sasuke- definitivamente ya me volví loco, ahora veo hasta mi sensei y el sensei Iruka, creo que ocupo un psicólogo.

-si, estás loco pero por el kitsune- dijo tsunade yan*

-pero no por eso vas a dejar tu orgullo, recuerda que también el kitsune va a estar en la fiesta y te va ver con ese traje- esta vez respondió el kakashi ying*

-si, es cierto no puedo dejar que me humillen delante de él- dijo sasuke, dándole la razón al kakashi ying.

-pero si aceptas el trato con Itachi puede que disfrutes del kitsune esa noche y lo más seguro va a ver sake siii!- dijo el tsunade yang, convencido de que con eso sasuke le hiciera caso.

-¿como?...- dijo sasuke confundido.

-ay, es que enserio, a veces puedes ser la persona más lenta del mundo-suspiro el tsunade yang- mira, si aceptas el trato Itachi te ayuda, y de aquí a la fiesta puede que disfrutes del kitsune como lo has soñado tres veces esta semana.

-a ti que te importa lo que yo he soñado tres veces esta semana-dijo sasuke irritado

- a pero bien que has disfrutado de esos sueños- dijo kakashi ying entre rizas.

-ya eso a ustedes no les incumbe-dijo sasuke mas rojo que un tomate.

-jajajajaja… bueno pero si aceptas el trato con Itachi vas a salir ganando, además no sabes ni que disfraz vas a usar, puede que no sea tan malo-dijo tsunade yan.

-si, si, tiene razón ella, acepta el trato y tal vez ese día hasta te puedes follar al rubiecito.-dijo kakashi ying.

-ok está bien, pero solo lo voy a hacer para ya no soñar con esas cosas que perturban mi mente- dijo sasuke con voz inocente.

-tu mente esta mas perturbada que la de kakashi ying, mira que ponernos a nosotros de tu conciencia, tiene que ser alguien muy pervertido, pero ni jiraiya hace eso- pico tsunade

-si estoy de acuerdo con tsunade yan y nosotros no tenemos culpa de que ya no tengas inocencia, además imagínate al rubiecito en posiciones prometedoras y tu dándole duro- dijo kakashi haciendo que sasuke se pusiera todavía más rojo(como si se pudiera) y una parte del quisiera despertar.

-bueno, bueno si, lo voy a ser, ahora déjenme en paz- dijo sasuke enojado.

**fin del pleito en la mente de sasuke**

-a dei-koi ya me acorde para que te llamaba-dijo Itachi viendo a su hermano que ya había salido del shock.

-¨bueno Itachi ya me despertaste, ahora dime, espero que sea algo importante¨- dijo deidara totalmente despierto.

Cuando sauke escucho eso, a la velocidad de la luz le arrebato el celular a Itachi dejándolo anonado.

-halo deidara, soy yo sasuke, Itachi no te ocupaba decir nada dice que después te llama… chao- colgó antes de que Itachi pudiere reaccionar y que deidara reclamara.

Y volviéndose a donde Itachi le dijo

-acepto tu propuesta pero no le puedes decir nada a nadie y si de aquí a la fiesta no funciona, no me pongo ningún estúpido disfraz- y sasuke se fue para su cuarto, dejando a un Itachi feliz viendo como había caído en su trampa.

No sé en qué mente cabe ir y pedirle a mi hermano ayuda-pensaba sasuke- espero que funcione mientras tanto voy a arreglar un problema que me dejo el estúpido de kakashi ying.

Mientras tanto Itachi pensaba como le iba a ayudar a su hermano y que necesitaba la ayuda de deidara, pero como convencer a su otouto-baka para que pudiera confiar en su koi, además que necesitaba que funcionara ya que el quería ver a como sasuke se ponía ese disfraz que el escogería.

Claro el ya se había comprado el suyo, e iba a la perfección con el de deidara y de seguro naruto le iba a pedir ayuda para con su disfraz, por lo que según el disfraz que llevara Naru él iba a hacer que su hermano llevara el suyo, a veces hasta el mismo se asustaba de lo maléfico que podía ser.

* * *

bueno perdon por haberme atrasado, ya se que no tengo escusa pero la imaginacio se me esfumo y e estado un poco tensa... pueden creer que todabia no tengo ni idea a que colegio voy a asistir este año.

y pues me gustaria que ustedes escojan el disfraz de sasuke... mandemen propuestas y la mejor se queda para el fics.. tambien les agradesco a todas las personas que me mandan review son de mucha ayuda

gracias por leer y cuidence

y ya saben cualquier cosa que crean que me falta o que seria mejor no duden en ponerla ya que para mi sus criticas son de mucha ayuda...


	4. una declaración inesperada

_**Bueno ya vamos por el capitulo cuatro… no creí pasar del tres pero gracias a todas la personas que me han dejado fanfics enserio que me motivan para seguir escribiendo**_

_**Descleimer**_: bueno ya saben que naruto que es el que mantiene mi mente pervertida, no me pertenece, si fuera así pondría lemon hasta morir de una hemorragia nasal…

Advertencias:

-bueno esto es chicoxchico, si no te gusta te lo pierdes.

-una que otra mala palabra y la falta de ortografía.

* * *

**Un empiezo y un nuevo contrincante **

Estaba sentado en clases de español, pensando cómo le iba a decir al rubio que tenía al frente lo que su aniki le había propuesto.

Primero él no se consideraba la persona más romántica del mundo y segundo donde quedaría su porte Uchiha con esto… De verdad que a veces pensaba que kami no lo quería.

Pero recordaba bien las palabras de su hermano ¨_lo primero que debes hacer es acercártele y recuerda quitarte lo baka así podrás ser detallista o en otras palabras romántico._¨

¿El romántico?, ¿Sasuke Uchiha detallista?

Si se caracterizaba por ser una de las personas más seria, apartes y frías. Además, en su parecer, romántico era ser cursi y ver todo color rosa…. Un escalofría lo recorrió con solo recordar ese color y volvió a ver a Sakura… pero volviendo al tema, ¿Qué podía hacer el para ser ¨romántico¨?

Y se le ocurrió una idea pero por esa insignificante idea, ahora estaba sudando frio y dándole vueltas a su cabeza sobre qué decir, como actuar, que reacción tomar después de habérselo dado. Cualquiera que se hubiera percatado del ánimo del uchiha, del stress que se manejaba en ese momento pero sobretodo del porque, hubiera sido su sentencia a la humillación o eso pensaba.

Sonó el timbre que daba empiezo al receso y los nervios del uchiha se agudizaron, en eso vio como todos salían y también su kitsune ya estaba listo para partir pero con un impulso dijo…-naruto espera-

Después de haber dicho esto el uchiha se dio cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás y o peor de todo fue que lo que había ensayado mentalmente se esfumó, pero que podía hacer unos ojos azules lo observaban sin parpadear al frente de el, como le gustaban esos ojos, podía pasar horas, días, semanas, viendo esos ojos pero no iba a quedarse como estúpido al frente de su kitsune...

-si sasuke, que necesitas- pregunto Naru, rara vez el moreno le hablaba así que estaba algo extrañado.

-eee…yoo…este..-sasuke no sabía qué hacer, como algo tan simple se podía volver un dolor de cabeza.

-¿sasuke te sientes bien?, te noto raro-dattebayo –dijo Naru(n/a que inocente, yo quiero uno así).

Pero ese comentario puso más nervioso al gran sasuke uchiha.

-este Naru...to yo… estoy bien-dijo no sabiendo que contestar

-entonces para que me llamas-tebbayo- dijo Naru, ni idea tenia.

- es que yo… yo... quería,darte,esto-dijo todo corrido enceñando una pequeña caja forrada con un papel de color naranja.

-¿para mí? Enserio-tebbayo- dijo Naru, no podía creer lo que veía, se sintió tan feliz cuando vio un asentimiento por parte del otro que no dudo en coger la caja- arigato-tebbayo.

Naruto abrió la cajita mientras que el uchiha pensaba si en este momento no se podía abrir la tierra y tragárselo. Pero para sorpresa del rubio lo que vio fue una caja de chocolates (n/a yo quiero una… pero que sasu sea el chocolate) y curiosamente de los que a él más le gustaban.

-si no los quieres está bien naruto- dijo sasuke temiendo de la reacción por el otro.

-que estás loco-tebbayo, si son de mis favoritos teme-naruto sin darse cuenta de los feliz que estaba, se lanzo a donde estaba sasuke y le dio un gran abrazo sonrojando al azabache- y ¿Por qué me das esto sasuke?

Esa… esa era la pregunta que no quería escuchar, por eso le había costado decidirse por no saber contestar a esa pregunta, pero ahora que podía decir, era incoherente decirle la verdad ¨porque naruto me gustas desde el primer día que te vi y no dejo de pensar en ti, quieres ser mi novio ¨, sí, claro, eso solo lo había visto en los cuentos de hadas, no era porque él había visto alguno, claro que no pero eso no ayudaba nada en este momento.

-este…. Naruto… poooorque… te aprecio- _¿Qué? ¿Te aprecio?, no podías encontrar algo más profundo, un simple te aprecio, soy un asco en esto._

Se regaño mental mente el uchiha y es que como pudo haber dicho eso, según él, todo lo romántico se había venido al suelo.

-enserio sasuke…. Arigato teme… yo igual- dijo naruto un poco resignado por la respuesta, pero para que Sasuke Uchiha, haya dicho eso, ya era un avance grande…

-este...naruto… yo quería saber si podías… ir… ir...- _pero que te pasa sasuke, dilo fluido, inhala, exhala, recuerda fluido_-_demasiado fluido sasuke-._

_-_¿qué? Disculpa sasuke no te entendí- dijo naruto – enserio estas bien te veo un poco ¿estresado?

-_ya sasuke relájate que estás haciendo el ridículo_- que si quieres ir conmigo al baile de deidara- _ya sasuke pudiste, claro que podías, si sois un uchiha._

-¿contigo?-dijo naruto, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, enserio que kami-sama le quería- claro que si sasuke teme.

-entonces ya queda decidido, soy tu pareja de baile- dijo sasuke con satisfacción- te invito a tomar un café- claro que fue buena idea pedirle ayuda a su aniki, ahora tenía a su kitsune con él toda la noche en el baile de Deidara.

No se podía creer lo que naruto estaba presenciando, es que si no hubiera sido porque fue él quien lo vivió, no le hubiera creído a otra persona si le hubiese contado, primero recibe un regalo… y de un uchiha, segundo le dice que es porque le aprecia… ¿Cuándo un uchiha deja su orgullo por decir que aprecia a otra persona? , tercero que lo invitan para ser su acompañante y cuarto ¿ir a tomar un café?, ¿delante de todo el colegio?, ¿él y sasuke solos? pero lo menos creíble de todo es que tras de ser un uchiha, era SASUKE UCHIHA.

Por kami-sama si casi toda la escuela estaba babeando por ese uchiha y ¿lo invitaba a el?, rio en sus adentros por sentirse la envidia de casi todas las niñas del colegio pero no le duro mucho y según el ¨aterrizo¨.

- lo _más seguro es porque quiere ser amigo mío ese teme_- se pensó- _pero aun así no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad-_claro que si quiero-tebbayo.

-¿En la cafetería del colegio?- le pregunto el azabache.

-si está bien-respondió-_en cualquier parte está bien mientras es contigo sasuke-_se dijo para sus adentros el rubio.

Ese día en la cafetería les fue de maravilla, estuvieron hablando ¨normalmente¨, debes en cuando naruto se sonrojaba pero lo ¨disimulaba¨ lo mas que podía, mientras que el niño ¨sano¨ de sasuke, se le quedaba viendo al kitsune de una forma un poco peculiar. Más bien parecía que quería tener visión ¨rayos x¨.

Después de eso, nada fuera de la rutina matutina sucedió, pero un uchiha parecía raramente ¨feliz¨(n/a mañana tiembla), cada persona compañero de sus clases se le quedaba mirando con cara de que ¨mañana se acaba el mundo¨, pero eso no le importo porque al fin y al cabo le había salido todo bien , pero eso le recordaba que si todo salía bien se tenía que poner un traje que ni siquiera había visto... por lo que tuvo varios escalofríos... ¿Qué lo pondría su hermano Itachi?

Los siguientes dos días fueron una maravilla, salían a almorzar juntos y se quedaban hablando en los recesos, el uchiha seguía con su plan de ¨chico romántico¨, dándole pequeños detalles o diciéndole los famosos ¨piropos¨. Pero claro nada en la vida podía ser tan fácil, para el uchiha todo iba muy bien hasta que…

-bueno estudiantes, les presento su nuevo compañero de clase, espero que se lleven bien-decía la profesora mientras pasaba al frente un joven de la misma edad que ellos, con la piel pálida, delgado, con sus cabellos y ojos negros, con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro- su nombre es Sai y es un estudiante de cambio.

Al uchiha le hubiera valido quien era ese sujeto, ni siquiera le pondría atención a su profesora, pero todo esto dio un giro de 360º porque ese tal Sai no se hubiera fijado en su kitsune desde que entro y lo viera con ojos de hambre(n/a y según sasuke con que ojos lo ve el ¬¬).

-Sai te puedes sentar a la par de Naruto Uzumaki- señalo la profesora.

Sai muy obediente se fue a sentar a la par del rubio mientras que un azabache lo fulminaba con la mirada. Sonó el timbre y Sai no perdió tiempo.

-hola me llamo Sai, Naru-kun- le dijo al rubio que estaba a su lado, captando toda su atención.

-ah! Hola- dijo naruto, todavía ingiriendo el ¨naru-kun¨.

-de verdad que kami me aprecia- dijo Sai, ya le había puesto el ojo encima a ese rubio.

-¿por qué?- pregunto el rubio, sin hallar el motivo para ese comentario.

- por encontrarme a un ángel como tú en mi clase- cuando dijo esto naruto se sonrojo, nadie le había dicho algo tan directo apenas conociéndose, aprovechando la reacción de este, Sai le agarro la mano y le pregunto- ¿serias tan gentil de mostrarme la institución? Es que no la conozco y nadie me la ha enseñado.

-e….este… es que yo…-Naru no sabía qué hacer, estaba un poco desubicado con la actitud de ese estudiante de intercambio- este disculpa de dónde vienes.

-pues de Hong kon, y que dices ¿me las vas a enseñar?

-dobe que nos vamos, ¿tenemos que desayunar recuerdas?- dijo el azabache, ni muerto iba a dejar solo a su melocotón (n/a no sé que opinen ustedes pero para mí Naru es un delicioso melocotón ^.^) con ese pervertido, quien sabe que le hacía, tal vez y hasta se lo violaba O.o, no jamás Sasuke Uchiha va a permitir eso- ¿que esperas?

- oye el está hablando conmigo- se metió Sai, no le importaba quien era pero el ya había puesto ojo al rubio y no lo iba dejar ir así de fácil.

-este… chicos yo…- Naru no sabía que decir, si las miradas mataran esos dos ya estarían en funeral a como se veían pero ninguno le prestaba la mínima atención.

-no me importa pero él se viene conmigo-dijo sasuke conteniéndose las ganas de coger del cuello a ese bastardo reventarlo con lo primero que viera (n/a perdonen si es un poco violento es que yo pienso así… º.º)

-disculpa ¿el es tu novio?- le pregunto Sai a naruto con gentileza.

-este… no-dijo Naru que con costo le salía la voz, por la cara que hacia el uchiha, tenía miedo de que sucediera un homicidio.

-a entonces no entiendo porque él se tiene que ir contigo, ¿acaso lo mandas?, por lo que veo no son nada- le desafío Sai.

-no me importa lo que digas- y cogiendo a naruto de la muñeca- y usted viene conmigo- lo saco de la aula dejando a Sai solo.

Naruto solo veía un poco asustado a sasuke por su actitud, no entendía porque se comportaba así y él lo único que había hecho era seguirle sin protestar, es que con el temperamento que se tenía el azabache quien sabe que le hacía si reprochaba y el aprecia mucho su vida, como para que su actitud lo llevara a la muerte segura. Pero cuando vio que se dirigían a un lugar lejano de la cafetería le pregunto.

-este… teme ¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto un poco preocupado, pero nadie le contesto- sasuke te estoy hablando a donde vamos- le exigió, el era tolerante pero tampoco iba a permitir que el azabache hiciera lo que él quisiera.

Pero tampoco obtuvo resultado, entonces opto por tratar de zafar el agarre, pero lo que tuvo por resultado fue que fuera más fuerte hasta lastimarlo.

-oye teme me lastimas, suéltame- pero nada, entonces entro en un ataque de desesperación, en donde daba patadas y trataba de zafarse pero el azabache lo que hacía era solo caminar y arrastrar a Naru.

Cuando pararon se encontraron en la azotea, ahí sasuke soltó a naruto y quedaron en un silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper.

-_no sé que me paso, pero es que me dio tanta rabia que ese estúpido quisiera llevarse a mi Naru y ahora ¿Que le digo? Es que cuando ese bastardo me dijo que yo no tenía derecho sobre naruto me dio tanta rabia, porque en paste tiene razón y lo único que se me ocurrió fue sacarlo de ahí, entonces supe el error que había hecho al comportarme de esa manera y lo único que se me ocurrió fue seguir caminando hasta llegar a este lugar, creo que le debo una explicación pero que le puedo decir, es mas ¿porque me comporte así?, es que al verlo como lo trataba ese estúpido de Sai, me dio… me dio ¿celos?, ¿me dieron celos a mí?._

-este sasuke, ¿por qué te comportaste así?- le interrumpió naruto en sus pensamientos, no era que estaba molesto con el azabache, él sabía que era extraño, pero no entendía todavía su comportamiento- dime teme por favor.

Sasuke al volver a ver a naruto quedo ausente a lo que le rodeaba, en ese momento solo existía naruto y el, no se podía concentrar en lo que decía naruto o en lo que le tenía que responder. Se quedo mirando un gran rato esas orbes azules que tanto le fascinaban después fue bajando la mirada y vio sus labios…. tanto que los desiaba, tan suaves y carnosos como siempre. Sentía la fuerza de atracción sobre el rubio y él, como los polos que se atraen uno al otro. Sin pensarlo se fue acercando hasta que solo faltaba unos milímetros para que sus bocas se rozaran, volvió a ver a los ojos del rubio y vio que estaban llenos de sorpresa pero nadie le había interrumpido ni alejado entonces termino de romper la distancia que había entre ellos besando tiernamente al kitsune pero no le respondían el beso ni tampoco le rechazaban entonces opto por meter su lengua en la cálida boca del otro, explorando cada rincón mientras que naruto empezaba torpemente a responderle ya que todavía no podía creer lo que pasaba.

Cuando les hiso falta el aire se separaron, ninguno hablaba por parte del azabache no despegaba la vista de naruto mientras que este no levantaba la cara del piso, entonces sasuke cogió la mejilla de naruto haciendo que este le volviera ver y le ofreció una sonrisa por otra parte naruto no sabía que pensar y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue-¨_seguro soy un juego para el_¨-por lo que dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un Uchiha confundido.

Esa noche sasuke decidió ir a la casa del rubio estaba feliz por que le había correspondido el beso pero no entendía porque al final había salido corriendo y lo mejor era hablar con el rubio. Cuando llego a casa del rubio, toco la puerta y le abrió deidara, este lo dejo pasar y lo llevo hasta el cuarto de naru, le comento que ese día después que llego no había vuelto a salir de su habitación y tampoco habia querido comer.

Deidara llamo a la puerta del cuarto y nadie le respondio entonces sasuke le dijo que el iba a hablar con el y entro al cuarto. Cuando entro en la habitación, lo que pudo observar era que estaba oscura y alguien acostado en la cama boca abajo.

-nii-san ya te e dicho que solo quiero estar solo, ahora sal de mi cuarto- dijo naruto sin levantarse de donde estaba.

- el problema es que yo no soy tu nii-san-

al escuchar naru esa voz sintió un escalofrió, a que quería llegar el Uchiha.

-sa...su.-levanto su cabeza a ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas y si en su cuarto se encontraba ese azabache, el cual era responsable de su actual estado, salio de su aturdimiento y lo vio- sasuke... ¿Que haces aqui?

-dobe estoy preocupado porti.

-sabes que, ya puedes parar de fingir, ya obtuviste lo que querías... o crees que me vas a llevar a la cama pues si piensas así te equivocas, no sé como no me di cuenta antes- le dijo naruto con voz ronca, que sumándole a lo hinchado de sus ojos hacían de notar que había llorado.

-pero de que hablas dobe, yo no he fingido nada- le dijo sasuke, no entendía por que el kitsune le decía todo eso.

-ya largate, ya me usaste y humillaste... ahora ya no te quiero ver mas.

-¿que?, como se te ocurre semejante cosa-dijo indinado y con un tono de voz que hacia ver su molesta le reprocho- como puedes pensar eso de mi, yo NUNCA HARÍA SEMEJANTE COSA... yo... yo te aaprecio mucho naruto como para tratarte de esa forma porque yo estoy... enamorado de ti- le dijo por fin el azabache soltandolo en un gran suspiro y dejando a naruto en shock.

-_soy yo o ¿sasuke uchiha se me declaro? _

* * *

Bueno este ha sido el cuarto capítulo espero que hayan sido de su agrado y les quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dejado sus reviews y me han dado su apoyo:

_Saku-aya, yosoyfanXD, Ikaros-san, Amai-TsikiNoMaboroshi, Duendes26 y sol yuki Uzumaki_

Y pues voy a tratar de seguir actualizando rápido, ya saben cualquier crítica, deseo o amenaza será bienvenida…. quise dejar el final en suspenso... no me maten por favor

Entonces creen que me merezco un review ^.^


	5. un capitulo feliz!

Bueno… esto es el 5º capitulo y quiero que sepan que me siento muy feliz que les guste mi fics…. Y que no lo voy a dejar botado… :-p

También les digo que al final les tengo unos anuncios… y que esta capitulo va hacer más largo que los otros.

_**Descleimer**_: bueno ya saben que naruto que es el que mantiene mi mente pervertida, no me pertenece, si fuera así pondría lemon hasta morir de una hemorragia nasal…

**Advertencias:**

-las mismas de siempre….

-bueno esto es chicoxchico, si no te gusta te lo pierdes.

-lo que salga subrayado es lo que responde la persona que está al otro lado de una llamada telefónica.

* * *

**_un capitulo feliz?_**

-¿Qué?, como se te ocurre semejante cosa-dijo indignado y con un tono de voz que hacía ver su molesta le reprocho- como puedes pensar eso de mí, yo NUNCA HARÍA SEMEJANTE COSA... yo... yo te aaprecio mucho naruto como para tratarte de esa forma porque yo estoy... enamorado de ti- le dijo por fin el azabache soltándolo en un gran suspiro y dejando a naruto en shock.

-_soy yo o ¿sasuke uchiha se me declaro?-_Naru no decía nada, nunca nadie se le había declarado, tal vez insinuado… jamás había pensado que hacer si algún día alguien lo hacía y menos si era la persona que tenia al frente… no negaba que deseaba que pasara pero no sabía qué hacer..

-dobe yo entiendo si tu no sientes nada por mi pero jamás pienses que yo voy a jugar contigo, porque siempre te he querido, no estaban en mis planes decírtelo pero ya no hay marcha atrás, me dio mucha rabia ver cómo te trataba ese estúpido de sai por eso actué así, no quiero que te apartes de mi, te entiendo si quieres seguir siendo solo mi amigo-termino de decir sasuke, no sabía porque se le había declarado en ese momento pero fue por puro impulso y prefirió terminar de decirle a naruto todo lo que sentía, tenía un gran dolor en su corazón por adelantado teniendo la idea de que iba a ser rechazado.

-este…. Sasuke yo…yo no sé qué pensar, es que nunca creí que tu sintieras algo así por mi y pues yo estoy un poco confundido pero-_no sé qué hacer, a mi me gusta sasuke pero no sé si corresponderle, vamos Naru no seas miedoso- _tu me gustas mucho..- le dijo Naru con todo el valor que pudo recoger, la verdad siempre le había llamado mucho la atención ese azabache pero nunca creyó verse en una situación similar a la que estaba viviendo, pensando todo eso solo sintió un beso tierno en sus labios como tratándole de dar un ¨gracias¨.

Al escuchar las palabras que dijo Naru, sasuke no pudo contenerse más y se fue al lado del rubio dándole un beso, este tenía la cabeza gacha pero al sentir los labios del azabache sobre los suyos salió de sus pensamientos respondiéndole al uchiha.

Siguieron besándose, ese día era el más feliz para el uchiha menor, jamás pensó declarársele como lo había hecho y mucho menos ser correspondido pero la verdad no se arrepentía de nada. En eso escucharon un ruido afuera de cuarto de naruto, por desgracia de los dos se separaron y el azabache se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió con cuidado y al hacerlo un rubio con el pelo largo cayó al suelo, poniéndose rojo por haber sido descubierto, se empezó a reír por el nerviosismo mientras se ponía de pie.

-jejeje, este yo…. Es que… este- no sabía qué hacer, sabía que sasuke tenía el carácter igual al de su hermano mayor y corría gran peligro en ese momento entonces a como podía fue retrocediendo hasta que estaba afuera del cuarto y miro a sasuke este tenía el entrecejo que lo caracterizaba apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirando a deidara, así como cuando descubran a un niño haciendo una travesura y antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, el azabache lo agarro del brazo y lo metió a la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-auxilio me secuestran- decía deidara, mientras era arrastrado a la cama- otou-san auxilio.

Fue sentado en la cama y se quedo en silencio, naruto solo observaba la escena algo sorprendido, no entendía por qué su aniki y su teme se comportaban así pero la verdad era que se estaba divirtiendo bastante al verlos en ese cuadro.

Sasuke le tenía confianza a deidara, la verdad es que lo veía como un hermano mas, pues desde que lo conoció su aniki nunca paraba de hablar de él y más cuando empezaron a salir, deidara siempre estaba en su casa con o sin voluntad propia pero eso no le daba el derecho de husmear la conversación que tenía él con su kitsune.

La verdad deidara y Itachi siempre lo habían molestado con lo de naruto, tirándole indirectas cuando salían los cuatro juntos o simplemente cuando él se le quedaba viendo al rubio como estúpido y estos dos se reían sin parar.

Por eso aprovechaba cada vez que podía para vengarse de este y pues ahora no iba a perder oportunidad.

-dei-chan me puedes decir que hacías-dijo en tono prepotente- por que parecía que querías hacer mitosis con la puerta.

-etto… es que yo… quería.. Ver como seguía naruto- dijo deidara, fue lo único que se le vino a la mente.

- yo que recuerde nunca he husmeado las ¨conversaciones¨-esto lo dijo haciendo señal de comillas con los dedos- que has tenido con mi aniki.

Deidara se sonrojo, sabía que cada vez que los padres de sasuke salían y los dejaban solos, Itachi no perdía tiempo y pues no eran muy silenciosos que digamos pero sasuke nunca había dicho nada al respecto hasta ahora.

-el que calla otorga, entonces reconoces que tengo razón por lo tanto creo que me voy a divertirme un rato- diciendo esto saco su celular- creo que a alguien, lo van a llamar a ¨cuentas¨.

Al escuchar esto, deidara se dio cuenta que estaba en un gran problema, pues sabia muy bien a lo que se refería sasuke y un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

**-flash Black-**

Estaba un azabache sollozando en la sala, como unos nueve años, aparte de todo lo que le rodeaba, estaba triste y solo había una persona que lo podía tranquilizar.

Mientras que un rubio estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, este se veía que le llevaba al niño al niño por lo menos unos cinco o seis años de edad pero se ponía al mismo nivel que el otro.

Los dos estaban esperando a que un moreno mayor que ellos se apareciera en la sala, donde se ubicaban. Después de la espera de unos cinco minutos iba bajando un joven de tez pálida, con el cabello de color negro azabache y unos ojos profundos del mismo color, llevaba una camisa con los dos botones de arriba abiertos, color rojo igual a la colilla baja que amarraba su pelo y nos jeans negros un poco ajustados que lo hacían verse elegante (n/a me dio una hemorragia nasal) lo cual dejo a un rubio con la boca abierta… literalmente.

Itachi llego, sabía que había pasado algo puesto que los dos estaban totalmente dispersos y sasuke estaba sollozando. Él sabia que esos dos no se llevaban bien y que el motivo era él, lo cual lo hacía sentirse importante ya que esas dos personas eran las más importantes para él y ser el motivo de los celos que se tenían esos dos era algo maravilloso.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dijo en tono calmado, sabía que era algo sin importancia pero para que deidara hiciera llorar a sasuke quería decir que esta vez se había pasado. Los dos seguían en silencio, deidara viendo para otro lado y sasuke sollozando- ¿Qué paso sasuke?

Entonces este lo miro y le contesto- es que deidara me dijo que hoy ustedes iban a salir y que por eso no ibas a jugar conmigo entonces que por lo que quedaba de hoy no podía acercarme a ti y yo te quiero mucho nii-san, no me quiero alejar de ti.

-eso es cierto dei-kun-le pregunto Itachi a deidara, sabía que era cierto solo quería ver que le decía su rubio.

-yo le dije que íbamos a salir entonces por lo tanto hoy tu ibas a estar solo conmigo, hump- le dijo deidara.

-¿Entonces no le dijiste que no se me acercara?- le volvió a preguntar Itachi.

-NO, hump-dijo deidara viendo a otro lado, como si él fuera el ofendido.

-bueno, ven aquí sasuke-este le hiso caso a su aniki-¿Siempre quieres ir a jugar?.

-si quiero- le dijo sasuke feliz y dejando de sollozar.

-entonces vamos- le dijo muy tranquilo Itachi cogiendo a sasuke de la mano.

-¿QUE? No se supone que hoy íbamos a salir nosotros- le pregunto deidara un poco alarmado a Itachi.

-pero, pero no es justo, el siempre está contigo y me prometiste que hoy íbamos a salir ¡ESTAMOS CUMPLIENDO CINCO MESES DE NOVIOS!

-Pero no tenias por que decirle a sasuke que no se me acercara- le dijo Itachi todavía tranquilo.

-es que tu ¨hermanito¨-esto último lo dijo mandándole una mirada fulminante a sasuke- siempre se está metiendo cuando vamos a salir, parece que lo hace al propio- le dijo deidara.

Entonces a Itachi se le formo una sonrisa que le dio un escalofrió a deidara, no sabía porque pero no le daba buena espina.

-estas admitiendo que le dijiste eso, ¿verdad?- la verdad es que le encanta ver a deidara en esa forma tan infantil y la verdad es que él sabía muy bien cómo hacer para que siempre callera en sus trampas.

-etto… yo…es que…- deidara se maldecía por ser un impulsivo y no pensar antes de decir las cosas.

-en ese caso, sasuke no vamos a poder jugar hoy por que tu nii-san tiene que jalar a ¨cuentas ¨ a alguien- dijo Itachi, volviendo la vista hacia deidara cuando dijo ese ¨alguien¨- primero por hacer sollozar a sasuke- dijo mientras soltaba a sasuke y se dirigía hacia un rubio confundido- y segundo por mentirme.. Dei-koi creo que te metiste en un problema grande- esto último lo dijo en un tono seductor.

Dicho esto agarro a deidara de la muñeca y se lo llevo a su habitación, aprovechando de que sus padres no estaban y lo más seguro llegaban tarde, tubo al rubio toda la noche.

Después de eso deidara lo único que supo fue que duro toda una semana sin poder caminar bien y hasta había tenido que faltar el día siguiente a clases porque ¨se sentía mal¨, fue la escusa que dio.

**-end the flash Black-**

-no sasuke, no lo hagas por favor…. Etto es que estoy en exámenes y…. pues..-decía deidara sabía que el azabache que tenía en frente no iba a tener piedad con él.

- muy tarde dei-chan, ya estoy llamando a mi aniki-le decía sasuke.

-Etto.. ¿Qué es lo que pasa dei-chan?- se animo a preguntar naruto.

-nada importante Naru, solo que sasuke es un desconsiderado, hump- dijo deidara haciendo un puchero.

- a! desconsiderado yo –y dijo en tono sarcástico el azabache- yo no fui quien estaba husmeando y por lo que veo no le has dicho a Naru sobre los castigos que te da mi aniki ¿cierto?

-no te atrevas a decirle sasuke, es la única persona que me tiene un poco de respeto y no lo vallas a estropear contándole- le dijo Dei, ya que él pensaba que Naru lo iba a molestar al saber que era el uke de Itachi y que este lo hacía a su antojo ya que el no se le podía negar(n/a ¿Quién no?).

- pues mira Naru, cada vez que deidara me molesta mi hermano lo castiga a su modo, un modo un poco peculiar y pues que mi aniki siempre deja invalido a tu nii-san- le dijo siempre sasuke a naruto, ignorando lo que había dicho deidara.

-¿es por eso aniki que a veces vienes y no te puedes ni sentar?, ¿Por eso también era que antes no ibas al colegio?- pregunto Naru, jamás había pensado que Itachi-kun le hiciera semejante cosa al rubio.

-que más da- dijo deidara en tono deprimido con la cabeza gacha.

-halo- dijo sasuke.

-otouto-baka no te dije que estos días estoy ocupado- dijeron al otro lado del teléfono haciendo que los dos rubios voltearan a ver a sasuke ya que tenía el celular en alta voz.

-es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte sobre tu ¨koi¨-

-¿qué paso con dei-chan?- Itachi ya sospechaba de que trataba, no podía creer que esos dos todavía siguieran con esa actitudes.

-pues que estaba hablando con Naru en la habitación de él, cuando encontramos a dei-kun husmeando en la puerta y aquí está al frente mío-dijo sasuke viendo como deidara empezaba a sudar frio.

-aja y como te fue con Naru- le pregunto interesado, no sabía que su otouto-baka había adelantado tanto con el rubio.

-pregúntale a tu koi ya que escucho toda la conversación-le dijo sasuke viendo como naruto se había sonrojado ante esta pregunta.

-¿Esta en alta voz?-Pregunto Itachi, sabía lo que su otouto-baka quería, ya que después de aquella vez, sasuke aprovechaba cualquier cosa para que él pasara al rubio a ¨cuentas¨ y pues la verdad que él lo disfrutaba ya que con esa escusa podía hacer lo que quería con su rubio adorado-

-si- dijeron los tres en unisonó para probar que era cierto.

-¿lo que dice sasuke es cierto dei-koi?- pregunto Itachi.

-etto..-sabia que si mentía le iba a ir peor- si.

-pues voy a tener que pasarte a ¨cuentas¨, te veo mañana a la salida de tu clase de la universidad, te quiero dei-koi, chao- y dicho esto colgó.

Deidara sintió otro escalofrió sabia que no le iba ir bien.

-creo que a alguien le va a ir peor de lo normal- dijo sasuke rompiendo en los pensamientos del rubio para así tener toda su atención.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le dijo deidara.

-pues si te pones a pensar, ustedes no se han visto durante bastante tiempo por los exámenes de sus universidades, lo más seguro Itachi este tenso y necesitado-sasuke cuando se proponía ser cruel lo lograba.

-teme ya deja a mi aniki- le dijo naruto- dei-chan yo siendo tú, me voy a acostar porque parece que mañana va a ser agotador- le dijo Naru con una sonrisa picara.

-no me importa, hump- y diciendo esto dei-chan salió del cuarto dejándolos de nuevo solos.

-bueno dobe entonces retomando en lo que quedamos antes de ser interrumpidos-dijo sasuke sentándose a la par de Naru- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-claro que si teme- respondió Naru dándole un fuerte abrazo al azabache para después darle un beso largo y profundo.

-bueno dobe me voy porque ya es tarde y tienes que descansar, paso mañana por ti a las seis y media de la mañana para ir juntos al colegio ¿está bien?-

-hai, te veo mañana teme, te… te quiero- Naru se sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrado a decirle esas cosas al azabache.

Al escuchar eso sasuke solo sonrió, una sonrisa que solo le dedicaba al kitsune- yo también- y dándole un beso con ternura- salió de la habitación.

**sasunaru**

Eran las seis y un cuarto, cuando un rubio se terminaba de alistar para asistir a clases, ese día se había levantado más temprano para que cuando un azabache llegara no le tuviera que esperar afuera.

El timbre sonó, ya se sabía quién era, por lo que un rubio cogió sus cosas y se lanzo caleras abajo se despidió de todos y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba sasuke, con su uniforme, el cual era una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro (n/a igual al segundo ending de naruto shippuden), apoyado en la pared con las manos en os bolsillos.

-dobe apúrate, que si no llegamos tarde- dijo sasuke ya que naruto se le había quedado viendo casi con la boca abierta.

-ha..hai- y diciendo esto se puso en marcha pero sasuke lo agarro de la muñeca y le estampo un beso al rubio, había sido espontaneo entonces por que naruto había quedado en shock.

-ahora si vámonos- dijo sasuke cogiendo a naruto de la mano para empezar a caminar.

Una vez que llegaron al colegio todo estuvo en lo normal, hasta que llego el profesor Hatake. Este estaba con su ropa un poco desordenada y por cómo se mostraba su ojito parecía feliz(n/a quien sabe por qué ¬¬)

-bueno chicos hoy van a trabajar en parejas, es un trabajo que valdrá diez por ciento de su nota, por lo que tiene que estar bien hecho, no quiero porquerías, está claro. Por otra parte les voy a dejar la clase de hoy para que lo empiecen y YO hare las parejas, solo hagan el trabajo con la persona que se ubica a su izquierda y así me ahorro conflictos. Pueden salir afuera y empezar su trabajo, las indicaciones están en la pizarra- dijo el profesor, que más bien parecía que lo que quería era librarse de sus estudiantes.

Sasuke no podía creer lo escuchaba, por el estaba muy fácil el trabajo y además le iba a tocar con Neji, por lo que no iba a ser un fastidio trabajar en grupo ya que ellos se llevaban bien, su problema en realidad era la pareja de naruto, para su desgracia era nada más y nada menos que el estúpido de SAI. Y se tenían que trabajar en grupos quien sabe a dónde se lo llevaría ese bastardo.

Sai no desaprovecho de nada el tiempo y se le formo una risa cuando escucho las palabras de su profesor, se fue al lado de naruto y lo ¨arrastro¨ hacia fuera o eso era lo que decía el exagerado de sasuke.

-_si ese bastardo le hace algo a MI Naru se las ve conmigo- pensaba sasuke._

_**itadei**_

Se veía un rubio, con su pelo largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, peinado como siempre, una media cola alta y un fleco que tapaba su ojo izquierdo, vestía una camisa de mangas cortas de color blanco con las faldas por fuera, con un blue jeans y unas tenis, era casual pero se veía muy bien.

Mientras que en otra parte era seguido con la vista por un azabache, sentado en una banca. Cuando vio que su ¨presa¨ se dirigía a una tienda, se levanto y se puso en marcha.

Deidara salió muy ocupado en sus pensamientos de la universidad olvidándose por completo de lo que el azabache le había dicho un día antes. Ocupaba su arcilla ya que el día siguiente tenía un examen de escultura y no tenía lo suficiente para lo que tenía planeado elaborar.

Se dirigió a la tienda donde solía comprarla, no había durado ni veinte minutos, ya estaba ansiando llegar a su casa, repasaba un poco lo del examen y después se acostaba a dormir. Cuando salió no observo mucho lo que había afuera solo se disponía a marcharse cuando lo agarraron de la muñeca y le dieron un beso, estaba dispuesto a darle un golpe al acosador que se había atrevido jalarlo de esa brutal manera.

Pero cuando se aparto quedo en blanco, no sabía que decir.

-i…ita…-

-de-koi creo que tenemos algo pendiente- y diciéndole esto, lo arrastro hacia donde tenía planeado pasar a cuentas al rubio.

* * *

bueno amenazas por los review...

espero que les aya gustado y pues ustedes son los que dicen si en el otro capitulo sale lemon itadei...

lo que les tenia que decir era que como dentro de unas semanas entran las clases y todo eso... yo como chica responsable... actualizare todos los domingos sin excepción, solo si me pasara una emergencia pero no creo.

le quiero agradecer a todos lo que me dejan reviews, enceerio me suben el autoestima... les quiero.

_Saku-aya,Ikaros-san, Amai-TsikiNoMaboroshi, _TheRoro0870_ y sol yuki Uzumaki_

así como a todas las personas que siguen la historia...

entonces... nos leemos...


	6. un encuentro

Okay chicas aquí esta el lemon itadei… tengan piedad es mi primer lemon. Mensajes subliminales en los review por favor.

_**Descleimer**_: bueno ya saben que naruto que es el que mantiene mi mente pervertida, no me pertenece, si fuera así pondría lemon hasta morir de una hemorragia nasal…

**Advertencias:**

-las mismas de siempre…. (falta de ortografía, morir de aburrimiento)

-bueno esto es chicoxchico, si no te gusta te lo pierdes.

* * *

**un encuentro**

No sabía, ni como, ni cuando era que había quedado en aquella situación. Solo recordaba que se había topado con Itachi, después lo había arrastrado hasta un motel y luego estaba ahí gimiendo como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Tenía las manos amarradas al respaldar de la cama, los ojos vendados y solo le quedaba su pantalón por vestimenta. Su compañero se estaba ocupando de no dejar ni un trozo de piel sin que fuera besada, lamida o mordida. Mientras deidara lo único que podía hacer era gemir.

-ah….Itachi… quítame la venda…- le decía un deidara ya caliente.

-no, no… -le respondió Itachi ronroneándole en el oído-recuerda que alguien se ha portado mal, así que el único que da órdenes aquí soy yo… dei-koi- y dicho esto so dispuso a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-ah... Onegai… ita-kun…-

Cuando Itachi se canso de aquella parte de su compañero bajo repartiendo besos por el pecho llegando hasta uno de sus pezones, para empezar a lamerlo mientras que piñizcaba el otro.

-creo que estoy siendo muy bueno contigo dei-chan…- y diciendo esto le mordió el pezón dejando una marca visible- ahora solo falta el otro- se paso para el otro pezón mordiéndolo de un golpe, para luego subir hasta la cara de su compañero viendo como tenía el entrecejo- si te callas lo gemidos te ira peor-

Volvió a bajar dejando nueva mente mas marcas por lo que quedaba del torso, jugó un poco alrededor de su ombligo y se dirigió a la pretina del pantalón de deidara posando el perfil de su cara contra el miembro ya duro de su compañero.

-aah… – soltó deidara sabía que necesitaba atención de urgencia.

-dei-chan creo que necesitas de mi ayuda… mmm pero no sé si debería dártela- le dijo Itachi en tono juguetón.

Deidara sabía que lo que quería el arrogante de su novio era que le rogara y así tener su ego más grande de lo normal, claro eso era un golpe bajo para deidara, ya que no se podía mover. Con las manos amarradas y un moreno encima de ti… ¿Quién podría hacerlo? Pero ya estaba desesperado y no tenía otra opción.

-ita-chan….ah…ita...chi onegai, ya no aguanto- le dijo mientras el otro rozaba su nariz por todo su miembro todavía con el pantalón, que ya lo lastimaba.

Y dicho esto deidara, Itachi fue quitando muy despacio el pantalón de su acompañante depositando caricias ¨intencionales¨ mientras lo hacía, que lograban que deidara se estremeciera. Después cogió el muslo de este y para lamerla hasta donde todavía estaba el bóxer, la ultima prenda que tenía su koi amado.

La rasgo dejando por fin la semi erección que ya poseía, la empezó a lamer de abajo hasta la punta depositando un beso, que hiso salir un suspiro en el otro. Para luego ir hasta sus testículos para lamerlos, haciendo que deidara soltara un gemido de resignación.

-que pasa mi dei-chan- le decía Itachi a deidara sabiendo muy bien cuál era el motivo de molestia de su compañero.

-sabes muy bien que es, hump… siempre te gusta torturammm aaah- no pudo terminar ya que Itachi se había metido todo su miembro a la boca, empezando a bajar y subir mientras deidara se retorcía de placer en la cama.

Itachi fue subiendo la velocidad, ya que sabía que su koi estaba a punto de venirse y llegar al orgasmo.

-itachi… aaah ya… ya no..-trato de advertirle deidara pero antes de que terminare se había venido en la boca de su compañero.

-mmm dei… eres tan delicioso…- le dio un beso a su deidara dándole a probar de su misma esencia, mientras le habría las piernas a su compañero y apartándose le puso tres dedos delante de su cara. Itachi con la punta de su boca le quito la venda a deidara.

Deidara empezó a lamer con lujuria aquellos tres dedos, dándole a su compañero una vista increíble, cuando ya los había lubricado bien, Itachi metió el primero en la entrada de su amante haciendo que este se quejara. Lo empezó a mover en círculos para luego seguir con los otros dos. Al momento deidara se empezó a mover lo que hiso que Itachi se diera cuenta de que ya estaba bien dilatado. Saco los dedos para poderlos remplazar con su miembro ya erecto, acerco la cadera del otro y lo embistió de una sola vez.

-ah… Itachi… ha me due..le- le dijo deidara, sabía que dentro de un rato se acostumbraría pero es que el uchiha tenía que ser por lo menos considerado.

Itachi sin hacer caso a lo que dijo su koi, empezó a besarle el cuello haciendo que die-chan se olvidara del dolor, cuando sintió que deidara se empezaba a mover, Itachi comenzó a embestirlo primero suave hasta que llegaron hacer salvajes.

La habitación tenía un habiente caliente, donde solo se oían de la pareja gemidos y respiraciones entre cortadas.

Ya sabían que estaban llegando al clímax, entonces sin aviso Itachi salió de deidara y quitándole las esposas lo puso en cuatro para volverlo a penetrar.

-ahha.. Itachi se mas gentil…- dijo dei-chan pero lo que obtuvo fue una estocada fuerte-aaah me vas a partir.. Maldito-

-Esa es la idea amor- dijo Itachi con una risa pervertida en la cara, mientras depositaba besos y caricias por toda la espalda del rubio.

Siguieron entre gemidos, Itachi penetrando a deidara mientras lo masturbaba con una mano y el otro se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama. Por fin los dos llegaron al orgasmo, saliendo de sus bocas el nombre de su amante, uno depositando su semilla entre la mano del moreno, mientras que el otro lo hacía en el interior del rubio.

-ah… ya… Itachi.. ya no…-decía deidara mientras se volvía boca arriba para encarar al azabache, que todavía estaba dentro de él.

-pero dei-chan, si apenas comenzamos- y dicho esto coloco las dos piernas del rubio encima de sus hombros para volver a empezar…

_****sasunaru****_

Estaba obstinado, estaban en el jardín principal de la institución, algunos en el pasto, otros en algunos bancos y mesas. El estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, un poco aparte de los demás, acompañado por su compañero de equipo que se situaba a la par. Ya había terminado la mitad del trabajo con neji, ahora lo que quedaba era solo dar su opinión personal sobre el tema principal del trabajo.

-sasuke… oye sasuke ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunto neji llamando la atención del azabache que parecía que estaba en otro mundo.

- ah… nada-dijo sin ninguna importancia (n/a que hablador)

-es que desde que salimos no le quitas la mirada a naruto y Sai- dijo neji, sabía que el azabache le quería al rubio, no porque se lo había dicho si no por algunos comentarios que había escuchado del hermano mayor de esté, cada vez que le tocaba hacer trabajos en grupos.

- eso no es cierto-dijo el azabache, obviamente mintiendo, no quería dejar ni un momento solo a su rubio, ahora que lo tenía, no pensaba soltarlo y sabiendo que otras personas desearían el lugar que ocupaba él en este momento, si lo descuidaba se lo quitarían.

-si tu lo dices, pero verdad que no es mi parecer que ese tal Sai le quiere meter mano al rubio- neji quería ver cómo reaccionaba el azabache, ya que si era ciertas todas la sospechas que tenia, si se lo proponía podía hacer que el azabache armara una escena, con lo que es de posesivo no le costaría mucho.

-humm- sasuke sabía muy bien que era cierto pero no iba a perder el control tan rápido, veía como naruto se quitaba cada vez que el pelinegro se le acercaba y cuando se ponían a hablar de vez en cuando naruto se sonrojaba –_ese bastardo de sai, me las va a pagar, pero qué pensaría naruto, ¿el primer día de novio y ya una escena de celos?, no puedo permitir eso, autocontrol sasuke, autocontrol-_ si es cierto-

-por cierto, no sabía que desde ahora llegas en la mañana acompañado- le dijo neji, refiriéndose a que había visto como el azabache llagaba raramente feliz en compañía de un rubio.

- y yo tampoco sabía que ahora vas más seguido a la casa de tu tío…- le pico sasuke, ya que neji estaba enamorado de su prima y el era la única persona que lo sabía.

-tú como sabes eso- le dijo neji un poco sonrojado- no me digas que ahora aparte de acosar a naruto me acosas a mí-

-no yo no hago eso contigo, no eres tan guapo como naruto- le dijo con una sonrisa prepotente, como solo los Uchihas lo saben hacer, volviéndole a ver a la cara- solo que cada vez que me dices algo siempre comentas que estabas en la casa de tu tío.-

-entonces reconoces que lo haces con tu kitsune-tratando de olvidar el tema de él y su prima.

-tal vez, quien sabe- le siguió el juego sasuke a neji.

-pobre de naruto está rodeado de acosadores depravados-le dijo neji para molestar un rato.

-quien dice que yo soy depravado, además yo nunca le he hecho nada a naruto- respondió un poco ofendido sasuke.

-y cuando te le quedabas viendo con cara de pervertido en los baños, cuando regresábamos de la clase de básquet-le recordó neji.

-eso es mentira- sasuke había vuelta la cara para no mostrar el poco sonrojo que tenia, la verdad era que si se le quedaba viendo a naruto como un idiota pero jamás pensó que alguien le ponía atención.

-además, mira- dijo neji señalando la mesa donde se encontraba naruto que estaba vacía- ya lo secuestraron-

Dicho esto sasuke se dio cuenta que era cierto, su kitsune no estaba, cuando estaba hablando con neji se había distraído. Ahora naruto estaba en alguna parte de la institución SOLO con sai.

Sin pensarlo se levanto en busca de su kitsune, el bastardo ese, se había aprovechado de que el se distrajo para raptar a Naru (n/a jajaja que dramática). Se dispuso a revisar los pasillos sin encontrar nada, hasta que llego al que estaba por los casilleros y vio que sai tenía a naruto contra la pared, mientras este trataba de quitárselo de encima.

-vamos Naru, dame un beso- le decía sai a su presa rubia que tenia contra la pared.

-sai, yo tengo novio, quítate por favor-decía un Naru poniendo resistencia(n/a que fiel..^.^)

-jajaja… no me digas que es el bastardo del uchiha, yo soy mil veces mejor que él en la cama, eso te lo puedo asegurar-

-si es él, y yo.. Yo le quiero-dattebayo-dijo naruto decidido.

-mmm, pero después de lo que vayas a pasar ahora no creo- dicho esto sai empezó a besarle el cuello mientras naruto se trataba de quitar.

-quítate YA-dijo alguien atrás de Sai(n/a kyyya sai te van a matar, corre sai, corre)

-quien me lo dice-dicho esto Sai se dio la vuelta para encarar al uchiha- pero miren, si es el uchiha bastardo.

-mira copia barata, aléjate de mi naruto, por que el ahora es MIO- (n/a chicas va a ver sangre)

-por el momento, pero apuesto a que ni siquiera te lo has cogido- después de haber dicho esto sasuke le estampo un puñetazo contra el rostro de Sai.

Empezó una batalla en medio pasadizo, sasuke sabía muy bien pelear y al principio llevo la ventaja pero Sai no se le quedaba atrás.

-no, están locos, BASTA YA-decia naruto quien era escuchado solo por las paredes, ya que ninguno de los dos pelinegros le ponía atención.

Sai le dio un dado un golpe en la boca del estomago a sasuke que lo había dejado sin aire, pero como pudo sasuke le dio una patada por la espinilla haciendo que este callera al piso. Sasuke aprovecho esto para tirársele encima a sai y propinarle un puñetazo en la boca haciendo que de la boca de sai saliera un hilo de sangre.

Sasuke se puso de pie mientras que sai también lo hacía y se ponía en posición de ataque, como pudo naruto salió corriendo antes de que volvieran a darse de golpes y se puso en el centro de los de mirándolos con enojo.

-esta no es forma de arreglar las cosas, la violencia solo propicia más violencia- dijo naruto poniéndose las manos en la cintura, mientras que los morenos solo se seguían mirando con odio- si siguen con esto lo más seguro es que nos expulsen a los tres y no están ganando nada con esa actitud, mira sai mi novio es sasuke y te pido por favor que me respetes por que la próxima vez no interfiero y dejo que el teme de mole a golpes, entendido-

Dicho esto naruto, sonó el timbre de cinco minutos lo que hiso que los dos azabaches se contuvieran de seguir paliando, ya que ninguno de los dos era escandaloso como para armar un espectáculo. Se dirigieron otra mirada de odio.

-esto no se queda asi uchiha- dijo sai mientras daba media y se perdía entre la multitud de los pasillos, que eran totalmente ignorantes a lo que había pasado hace unos minuto.

Cuando ya todos se encontraron en sus aulas, sasuke acorralo a Naru contra una pared y le empezó a besar, ese beso se empezó hacer fogoso, después el uchiha empezó a morder el cuello de naruto y a dejar pequeñas marcas de propiedad la verdad era que no pensaba dejar ni un solo trozo de piel si ser besado y marcada por el, así borraba cualquier rastro del estúpido de sai. Naruto se empezó a poner nervioso, la verdad era que le daba miedo que alguien los viera.

-sasuke, teme aquí nos van a ver baka- decía un naruto sonrojado.

-dobe no me importa- y siguió besándole el cuello estaba dispuesto a borrar todo rastro donde sai había besado aquel cuello.

-teme nos expulsaran-

-mmm entonces entremos a alguna aula-dicho esto siguió besando el cuello de naruto mientras empezaba a caminar llevando a naruto de espaldas.

Llegaron a la primer aula que vieron según ellos vacía. Sasuke seguía besando a naruto como si de eso dependiera su vida. Pero al llegar abrir el aula no vieron que dos personas ya la estaban ocupando.

-a sasuke apúrate- decía naruto mientras sasuke abría la puerta y entraban- pero que…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Cuatro miradas se encontraron al instante, todas en shock. Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-que están haciendo ustedes- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir apuntando a los dos sujetos que se encontraban encima del escritorio, casi completamente desnudos, uno dentro del otro.

****itadei****

Ya habían perdido la noción del tiempo, estaban envueltos en sudor y ya agotados iban a llegar por tercera vez al clímax.

-ah…. Itachi ya no aguanto- decía deidara, sabía que el uchiha iba hacer caso omiso a lo que el hiciera, ya llevaban así mucho rato y el ya empezaba a sentir las consecuencias en su entrada.

-mmm die-chan eres….tan….delicioso- Itachi empezó a aumentar más las embestidas, con mucha más fuerza, deidara creía que sería partido en dos esa noche- die…yo…también… Ya no…-después de esto el azabache dio tres embestidas y los dos depositaron su semilla.

Itachi se acostó poniendo a deidara en su pecho y besándole la frente para mostrarle una sonrisa que podían ver muy pocas personas que conocían al azabache.

-hummp.. Esta vez te pasaste-decía deidara con un gran puchero.

-pero bien que lo disfrutaste-le pico el uchiha, mientras salía del rubio y podía ver un hilo de sangre, ante esto el azabache se alarmo-dei koi porque no me dijiste nada-

-si serás maldito uchiha, si llevaba media hora diciéndotelo y tu solo seguías sin ni siquiera ponerme atención, hump…-decía un deidara irritado- sabes que me voy a bañar mejor, hump-

Dicho esto, el se sentó en la cama pero cuando se fue a poner de pie sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de bruces. Al ver esto Itachi se levanto de inmediato y fue a recoger a su rubio.

-dei-chan estas bien, ¿Cómo te siente?-decía Itachi mientras lo recogía estilo princesa y lo depositaba en con cuidado en la cama.

-que ¿como estoy?… ¿cómo me siento?-dijo en tono sarcástico deidara- como una puta violada en media calle, así me siento, hump-

-¿dei-chan tan malo soy?-

-ve a buscar quien cae en tus manipulaciones, no creas que por que pones esa cara de perro abandonado te voy a perdonar-

-dei-chan en ese estado no puedes ni caminar, déjame que te cuide, ¿sí?, prometo portarme bien- decia itachi

-no, no quiero-

-entonces te llevo a la fuerza, la verdad desde antes ya había llamado a kushina-san para pedir permiso de que te quedaras en mi casa, entonces quieras o no vienes conmigo-

-que… entonces ¿tu sabias que me ibas a dejar así?... bastardo, quítate, ya no te quiermmm- deidara estaba furioso, ¿Qué se creía ese uchiha para tratarle así? Pero había sido callado por un beso del azabache, este aprovechando de que el rubio hablaba metió sin chistar su lengua dejando sin aliento al rubio.

-vamos a bañarnos-dijo el azabache tomando a deidara en brazos para llevarlo a la verdad era que deidara se odiaba tanto por ser tan débil en esos momentos y poder tratar mal al uchiha.

****sasunaru****

No sabían que decir, lo único que hicieron fue quedarse parados ahí como estúpidos. Sabían de los rumores que se andaban diciendo sobre esos dos pero jamás pensaron que era cierto.

-miren chicos si no les importa, están interrumpiendo-decía un peli plata que la verdad estaba muy molesto por su intromisión.

-si…este Naru,. Yo creo que mejor no vamos-dijo sasuke mientras agarraba a naruto de la mano y lo sacaba lo más rápido que podía de ese salón.

La verdad es que quien no va a quedar en aquel entado, después de entrar y ver a su maestro y su antiguo tutor, tirándose un polvo en el escritorio.

-i…ruka. sensie- fue lo único que pronuncio naruto, este al ser llamado salió del shock en el que estaba y se quito de encima de una sola patada al peli-plata.

-naruto espera no es lo que parece… yo no quería…-decía mientras se ponía el pantalón y naruto salía del salón siendo arrastrado por sasuke.

-a donde crees que vas, mi delfín- le dijo kakashi mientras lo sujetaba de la cadera.

-suéltame… por tu culpa, nos acaban de ver dos estudiantes-decía Iruka enojado tratando de quitarse a kakashi del abrazo.

-estás loco, esos dos me interrumpieron algo que estoy dispuesto a terminar-decía kakashi con su tono normal de despreocupado.

-a que… que te refieres-decía Iruka temiendo escuchar lo que creía.

-sabes bien a que me refiero- y diciendo esto kakashi volvió a sentar a Iruka en el escritorio para empezar otra ronda.

Mientras tanto en algún pasillo de la institución se encontraban naruto todavía en shock.

-anda dobe quita esa cara, ni que lo que hubieras visto fuera algo anormal-decía sasuke tratando de que naruto reaccionara.

-teme es que no puedo creer eso de Iruka-sensei-decía naruto un poco cabizbajo.

-mmm pero entonces tú piensas que estar nosotros dos juntos está mal – le pregunto el azabache al kitsune.

-no para nada teme-dijo naruto moviendo la cabeza estilo chibi diciendo que no…

-pues con ellos dos pasa lo mismo, igual que con nuestros hermanos-dijo sasuke

-si tienes razón… -

-Naru quieres venir hoy a mi casa a cenar, mi padres tienen una fiesta de celebración por el crecimiento de reputación que han tenido ultima mente las escuelas de mi papa, así que voy a estar solo-

-claro que si teme-dicho esto naruto se lanzo contra los brazos de sasuke para darle un beso y dirigirse a casa del azabache.

* * *

Espero que no me maten…

Me esforcé lo mas que pude para el lemon, si no les gusto, les ruego que me dejen un review para saber que hice mal y si les gusto también .

Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que siguen la historia y toman parte de su tiempo para dejarme un review… sin ellos no se que haría..

ya saben mensajes subliminales, muestras de cariño, palabras de aliento, consejos, amenazas de muerte... todo se resuelve en un review

Les quiero mucho.. cuídense y hasta el próximo domingo


	7. una cita

_**Bueno ya vamos por el capitulo siete y pues este capitulo tiene dos propósitos… **__1) actualizar el fisc como todos los fines de semana._

_2)que mañana se celebra el famoso dia de sanvalentin… la verdad no soy muy cursi, solo con el yaoi y mi fics(claro esta que solo mi primo sabe que soy fujoshi pero mi papa empieza a sospechar)por lo que lo voy a celebrar únicamente con este fisc, espero que no quede muy empalagoso._

_**Descleimer**_: bueno ya saben que naruto que es el que mantiene mi mente pervertida, no me pertenece, si fuera así pondría lemon hasta morir de una hemorragia nasal…

**Advertencias:**

-las mismas de siempre…

-esto está escrito por alguien que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, si lees esto por el mismo motivo, comprenderán la historia y si es porque me aprecian (lo dudo ¬¬)…arigato

-bueno esto es chicoxchico, si no te gusta te lo pierdes.

* * *

**_una cita_**

Estaba pensando en que ropa ponerse, lo cierto es que estaba muy nervioso ya que a el casi no lo invitaban a citas, la verdad es que esta era la primera vez.

-jajaja, quien diría que voy para una cita… y con el teme.

Era su primera cita oficial como novios, ya que si habían salido antes, pero solo como amigos y la mayoría de veces era porque deidara y Itachi los invitaban. Pero esta vez era especial solo llevaban una semana de novios pero se sentía como una loca adolecente enamorada, quería llevar la mejor ropa, para verse genial ante su azabache, solo a él le quería lucir, el problema de todo era que todavía no sabía para donde lo llevaba el moreno, ya que como fue él quien lo invito a salir tenía el derecho de hacerlo o esa era la escusa que la había dado sasuke.

Alisto una mudada, era un pantalón negro de mezclilla con corte recto, que le tallaba lo suficiente pero no demasiado, algo que lo hacía ver demasiado sexi, con una camisa tres cuartos de color azul zafiro igual que sus ojos, con las faldas afuera y los tres primeros botones desabrochados que lo hacían verse relajado que mostraba el collar que le había regalado su oba-chan tiempo atrás. Con su cabello no hiso mucho, ya que aunque se peinara siempre quedaba igual de desordenado. Con sus zapatos negros comunes, casuales pero a la vez únicos, porque con todo quedaban bien.

Se miro por ultima vez en el espejo, se examino de pies a cabeza, encontrando algo fuera de lugar.

-woaw! La verda Naru-chan te vez muy bien-

-¿en serio crees eso aniki?, no sé, creo que no estoy como para la ocasión- dijo naruto dándose la vuelta para encarar al rubio que también estaba detrás suyo, dándole una ojeada- aniki ¿tú también vas a salir?- pregunto el que deidara portaba un pantalón también de mezclilla simulando estar rasgado un poco ajustado al cuerpo de color azul, que lo hacían ver atrevidamente sexy con una camisa blanca con líneas verticales de color azul, igual al pantalón, ajustada al cuerpo son las faldas afuera, encima de esta llevaba u chaleco de color azul, sus tennis blancas que hacían ver la mudada elegante pero al mismo tiempo casual y peinado como siempre lo hacía.

-sí, voy a salir con mi ita-koi, hump- dijo deidara con un risa picara- ya que también vamos a celebrar el día de san Valentín y ¿qué le vas a dar a sasuke?-

-etto… yo- dijo naruto jugando con los dedos y la cabeza gacha.

-no me digas que no le compraste nada…-el ojiazul menor solo acentuó con la cabeza, claro que le había comprado algo pero no estaba seguro si a su azabache le iba a gustar- dime que fue lo que le compraste..- dijo deidara con estrellas en los ojos de forma chibi -si me enseñas yo te enseño el de mi ita-koi, hump

-es que dei-chan no sé si le vaya a gustar, ya sabes que toda la familia del teme tienen muchas más comodidades que nosotros y pues no les falta nada, entonces..-

-si serás baka-dijo deidara cruzando los brazos arrecostandose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿nani?-dijo naruto desorientado- te estoy diciendo lo que pienso y tu me dices ¿baka?

-SIP-

-pero que te pasa.. YO NO SOY UN BAKA..-dijo Naru apretando los puños y haciendo un puchero en forma de reclamo.

-mira Naru-chan un regalo no se da para que la otra persona quede asombrada por tu buen gusto o por lo que puede costar aquello, se da por que se aprecia a la otra persona y un detalle por más pequeño y humilde que sea, si es algo con lo que te hace recordar o si le gusta a esa persona especial es mucho más valioso que si fuera un reloj de oro, ¿me entiendes? Digamos es mas valioso si yo le regalo un pastel a Itachi con su sabor favorito y me esforzara mucho para que quede muy bien, que si tuviera mucho dinero y le comprara un reloj de oro por qué fue lo que se me ocurrió-

-hai- naruto comprendió lo que le trataba de decir su onii-chan, y supo que tenía razón ya que un lo importante de un presente es que esa persona tubo la molestia de pensar en uno y así regalarle algún detalle.

Naruto camino hacia su mesita de noche abrió la primera gaveta y saco de ella una caja pequeña de color azul, con un lazo el mismo color solo que más oscuro. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miro a deidara.

-esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió comprarle, no soy muy bueno con eso de los regalos- icho esto le paso la caja a deidara.

Deidara abrió la caja y vio un pequeño llavero con una figura de un zorro con nueve colas, el llavero era color dorado.

-Naru pero si tu regalo está muy bonito-

-quise que fuera un zorro para que se acordara de mi, ya que siempre me dice que… que me le parezco a uno- dijo Naru dándole una sonrisa a deidara.

-no es el único, la mayoría de las personas te lo dicen, hump- dijo deidara recordando a naruto cuando estaba pequeño- es mas Naru cuando estabas pequeño, mama te ponía una pijama de uno y te veías idéntico.-

-ahora tu dei-chan dime cual es el regalo que le vas a dar a ita-san- dijo naruto muy emocionado ya que no tenía ni idea de que le podía dar su aniki al otro moreno.-

-bueno etto… toma- y le dio una bolsa a naruto color rojo, naruto se fijo en el interior y vio que tenía una caja de chocolates y otra caja de color negro la saco y vio que contenía un anillo rojo- es que pues como es del color favorito de Itachi me acorde de él y pues se lo compre, hump-dijo deidara sonrojándose, se sentía muy cursi dando ese tipo de regalos en una fecha como esa.

-esta precios, a Itachi de seguro le va a gustar y donde van a ir- pregunto Naru

-vamos a cenar en algún restaurante y después a,..- la verdad es que después habían quedado de ir a un motel, al recordarlo se puso completamente rojo- no sé- mintió- y tu-

-todavía no se, el teme de sasuke no me la ha querido decir, la verdad es que estoy nervioso por no ir vestido adecuadamente-

-pero así te vez bien además a ¿qué hora te dijo que llegaba?-pregunto deidara

-etto... Creo que a las seis…Por lo que en cualquier momento llega-dijo viendo que faltaban diez para la hora acordada- ¿tú crees que lleguen juntos?-

-lo más seguro- dijo pensando que la mayoría de las posibilidades eran que hicieran eso, lo peor de todo era que iban a pensar sus padres. Porque está bien que ellos eran ¨amigos¨ de los sexis Uchihas pero ¿un día de san Valentín, ir ellos bien mudados con esos dos pervertidos?, no podían decir que ya tenían novia porque sabían que era mentiras, además solo se la pasaban hablando sobre los azabaches como locas enamoradas- ¿le dijiste a otou-san que vas a salir?

-sip, le dije a los dos… y no me dijeron nada, solo que me portara bien-dijo naru sonriendo-a y que cuando llegara sasu se los dijera, porque ocupaban hablar con él-

Dicho esto deidara sonrió, ya sabía lo que le esperaba al uchiha creído de sasuke. Al rato sonó el timbre era el aviso de la tan esperada llega de los azabaches, esperaron mejor a que kushina abriera la puerta para saber al cual de los dos buscaban. En efecto como lo habían dicho, los dos Uchihas se vinieron juntos, bajaron y se encontraron con dos magnificas bellezas en la sala.

Los rubios al ver a los dos Uchihas quedaron boca abiertos, los dos estaban demandantemente elegantes. Los dos iban vestidos muy parecidos, pantalón de mezclilla negro, con camisa de vestir al cuerpo, faldas a fuera y zapatillas, lo que los hacían ver diferentes era que Itachi llevaba una camisa vino con los tres botones del pecho abierta y una corbata sin ajustar de color negro, mientras que la camisa de sasuke era color blanco con un saco pequeño que le quedaba a la medida color negro.

Si alguna fan entraba en aquella sala de los namikaze lo más seguro era que tuvieran una hemorragia nasal, por que con esos cuatro bombones era imposible contener la cordura. Se saludaron y naruto le dio el recado a sasuke, mientras este no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era de lo que querían hablar, al momento llego minato saludo a los Uchihas mientras que los dos rubios no tenían idea de que era lo que pretendías.

-konoshiwa Itachi… sasuke- estos al oír la voz de minato respondieron el saludo con una reverencia- quería hablar con ustedes, me permitan-

-claro minato-san, que ocupara- pregunto Itachi viendo la cara perpleja que había puesto deidara al escuchar que también tenía que hablar con su azabache.

-aquí no, vamos a mi oficina-

Los dos azabaches solo se miraron, lo más seguro minato estaba sospechando de algo, la verdad era que lo más seguro era que ellos supieran siempre se habían presentado como ¨amigos¨ aunque el azabache mayor se comportaba raramente cariñoso con deidara. Si minato sospechaba, nunca había dicho nada, pasando ignorando esas situaciones.

-pasen- dijo abriendo una puerta, dejando ver como adentro tenía un escritorio con varios estante llenos de libros, una vez a dentro rompió el silencio- vean yo no soy estúpido, ya se que tienen una relación con mis hijos, no la desapruebo, ellos tienen el derecho de elegir a la persona que quieran..-miro a los azabaches que tenia la cara como un poema- pero les advierto que si les hacen algo los castro y no estoy diciendo esto por decirlo, aun si fugaku me mate lo hago, asi que tengan cuidado porque los vigilare- el aura que emitía minato era una asesina, mientras que los dos hermanos uchiha solo hacían cara de asombro jamás habían pensado que alguna vez el padre de sus hermosos rubios le dijeran algo parecido, hubo unos segundos de silencio que ninguno de los azabaches se atrevía a romper- bueno y pues lo otro es por la fiesta de dei-chan- dijo minato cambiando totalmente el entrecejo para mostrar ahora una encantadora sonrisa, si alguien entrara en ese momento a la oficina, no les creerían lo que minato le acaba de decir- miren ya estamos lunes y la fiesta es el sábado, por lo que ocupo que tu Itachi me ayudes a invitar a todos los amigos de deidara y pues con los preparativos, ese dia necesito que lo distraigan para que no sospechen nada y ahora se pueden ir pero antes quiero que quede claro que antes de las once y media en la casa ya que mañana tienen obligaciones ¿entendido?-

-ha.. hai- dijeron en unisonó.

Una vez que salieron del cubículo se fueron hacia sus rubios que estaban hablando muy motivadamente sobre el manga que salía esa semana y partieron.

Itachi trajo con el su auto deportivo color rojo, mientras que para sorpresa de naruto sasuke llevaba una motocicleta pandillera, que nunca se la había visto al azabache.

-es tuya sasuke- pregunto naruto señalando la motocicleta.

-la pedí prestada, ¿Por qué, no me digas que te asusta dobe?-dijo montándose en la motocicleta y retando con la, mirada al rubio.

- a mi no me asusta nada-tebbayo- y dicho esto se subió en la motocicleta abrazando a sasuke de la cintura, sasuke partió, sabía muy bien donde estaba su destino asi que no había nada que perder.

Ya casi llegaban, a naruto se le hacía bastante familiar ese lugar. Sasuke lo iba a llevar al mejor restaurante de ramen de la ciudad o eso era lo que opinaba el rubio, ya que siempre pasaba hablando del lugar hasta el cansancio, después de eso sasuke lo llavo a una colina donde habían unas aguas termales.

-teme, pero si ya es tarde, son las nueve y media, vas a gastar solo por hoy, va a ser innecesario- le propuso naruto.

-¿quien dijo que era solo por hoy?- dijo sasuke con una risa de medio lado.

- a que te refieres teme-

-que hoy te voy a secuestrar Naru-dijo sasuke con voz melosa.

Dicho esto sasuke arrastro a naruto hasta la villa que habían reservado, días atrás. Naruto no lo podía creer, era hermosa, con su propio yacusi, un baño gigantesco, con una tina que parecía piscina, pero lo mas curioso era que solo había una cama…

-etto…teme dónde vas a dormir tu- dijo naruto preguntando lo obvio.

-contigo dobe- dijo tranquilamente sasuke, mientras se a recostaba en la cama- ¿donde quieres ir? ¿A la piscina personal de la villa o al yacusi?- Dijo tranquilamente sasuke.

-teme yo no sé si seria lo mejor que tu durmieras conmigo- dijo naruto, la verdad la idea no estaba nada mal pero estaba demasiado nervioso, no iba a poder dormir, mientras que pensaba todo esto sintió como lo abrazaban por detrás.

-dime dobe ¿te da miedo que te coma? – le susurro sasuke al oído.

-claro que no teme-sin poder evitarlo naruto se había sonrojado, la verdad es que siempre se ponía muy nervioso el tener a sasuke tan cerca- solo que no sé, siento que todavía no..-

-tranquilo dobe que hoy no te voy a terminar de ser mío- dicho esto sasuke le beso el cuello llevando a naruto para el yacusi.

-cuando me piensas de volver teme- pregunto naruto ya metido en el yacusi.

-cuando yo quiera- dijo este metiéndose con el rubio.

-sabes que mi papa te va a matar-dijo naruto riéndose.

-no, me va a castrar, eso fue lo que nos dijo a Itachi y a mi-

-en serio- naruto se rio mas fuerte- no te lo creo, paro mejor así me quedas mansito-

-¿Por qué no lo soy ahora?- pregunto sarcásticamente el azabache, que por respuesta obtuvo un puchero por parte del ojiazul.

-sasuke te quiero mucho- naruto se sentía también estando con sasuke, que no le había costado decirle lo que sentía hacia el azabache.

Dicho esto naruto sasuke se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, de verdad que adoraba a ese zorrito. Se acerco a él y lo empezó a besar apasionadamente, aquella boca cálida de verdad que lo embriagaba, lo hacía olvidarse de todo, daba un sabor como a cereza, dulce. Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire y se quedaron mirando perdiendo en la mirada del otro, que tanto les gustaba. Sasuke se dirigió al cuello del menor, y lo empezó a besar, con delicadeza, como si se tratase de porcelana, aquella piel de canela que deseaba desde hace tanto tiempo, mientras que sus manos empezaron a cobrar vida propia, recorrian el pecho del rubio, tratando de grabar cada detalle de aquel cuerpo cada sensación.

Naruto se había aferrado a la espalda del azabache mientras que sasuke le besaba el cuello, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo, un cosquilleo que despertaba una parte de él, cada vez que el azabache se le antojaba hacerle una marca le daba un escalofrió que recorría todo su cuerpo, no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy nervioso. Sasuke lo sentó en su regazo, de frente, haciendo que se rosaran sus miembros empezando a despertar, lo que saco un pequeño gemido por parte de naruto.

Sasuke siguió besando el cuello de naruto, divirtiéndose haciéndole marcas, se dirigió a la boca del rubio, volviéndole a besar. Sus manos se posicionaron en el vientre del naruto, yendo hasta el elástico del short que llevaba el kitsune, sasuke hiso presión, haciendo que su mano entrara en la intimidad de ojiazul.

-sasuke.. que…que haces-dijo un naruto sonrojado metiendo toda su cara en el cuello de menor.

-tranquilo- le susurro sasuke en el oído- te prometí que no te iba a terminar de ser mío hoy- dicho esto sasuke tomo el cálido miembro del rubio y le empezó a proporcionar caricias, mientras que naruto se aferraba a la espalda del azabache soltando pequeños gemidos, el sentir el contacto de sasuke siempre lo ponía nervioso, ahora sentir la mano caliente apretando su miembro mientras empezaba un vaivén, lo excitaba demasiado.

-naru.. quieres que lo hagamos juntos- le pregunto sasuke – yo también te necesito- al escuchar esto naruto no sabía que responder, nunca le había hecho eso a otra persona, pero no quería que sasuke siempre fuere que que le diera beneficios a el mientras, que solo veía.

-pero..ha…no sé… como- le dijo naruto con la voz entrecortada.

-yo te enseño…si-dijo agarrando la mano de naruto poniéndola encima del short, haciendo sentir su miembro totalmente despierto. Aparto a naruto de su cuello, dejando verlo todo sonrojado, con la boca abierta, la respirando agitadamente, con los ojos llorosos semi abiertos, esa visión éxito más a sasuke, por lo que todo su miembro, cogiendo las dos manos del rubio mientras que juntaba sus miembros haciendo sacar gemidos de naruto, por el contacto al sentir el miembro caliente del azabache las posiciono alrededor y empezó a masturbarlos, haciendo que naruto también hiciera lo mismo, mientras que aumentaban la velocidad. Ya iban a llegar a su tope, desconectándolos de sus cinco sentidos, sintiendo como una descarga de electricidad corría su columna, diciendo el nombre del otro.

-ha Naru… ai shiteru-

-ai shiteru sasu-

Se vinieron, haciendo llenar el agua del yacusi de su esencia, naruto se a recostó en el pecho del azabache, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, ya que sentía que unos segundos más y se le saldría el corazón. Una vez calmados, salieron del yacusi y se pusieron las pijamas. Fue entonces que naruto se acordó del presente del azabache y se fue a sacarlo del bolso, se dispuso a dárselo al azabache. Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las orillas de la cama sacudiéndose el cabello.

-etto… sasu yo quiero darte esto..-naruto le mostro la caja de color azul- espero que te guste- le dio un beso fugaz, mientras le puso la caja en los regazos al azabache.

Sasuke abrió la pequeña caja y vio el llavero, no esperaba nada del rubio, pero un detalle como aquel, lo hacía feliz. Se paró de la cama y se fue a una de las gavetas donde había puesto la ropa y saco una caja naranja, se la dio a naruto mostrándole una sonrisa, no de prepotencia como las que solía mostrar, si no una de felicidad que no le había visto antes, lo que lo hacía ver tierno. Naruto abrió la caja y pudo observar una cadena, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que la figura que esta tenia colgando era una letra ¨s¨ y ¨n¨ cruzadas entre si. Sasuke la saco y se la puso al rubio dándole un gran beso tierno, suave pero lleno de sentimiento.

-esto demuestra que siempre, vamos a estar juntos-le dijo el azabache apoyando su frente contra la del rubio.

* * *

chicas espero que les aya gustado... no sési me quedo muy bien que digamos pero puse todo de mi para que quedara un poco tierno.

espero que tengan un maravilloso dia de san valentin...

y pues se acerca el lemon... a si que espero complacerlas pronto.

nos leemos el proximo domingo,

los quiero... ^.^


	8. unidos en uno

_**Antes que nada… quiero disculparme por el capitulo anterior.. la verdad tenía más errores de los normales…. Y cuando lo publique no lo había revisado… cuando lo hice, no sabía dónde meterme… la verdad me avergüenzo… espero que este no me quede igual.. por cierto este capitulo es hot. **_

_**Osea chicas el lemon que tanto esperaron… ^.^ espero que les guste.**_

_**Descleimer**_: bueno ya saben que naruto que es el que mantiene mi mente pervertida, no me pertenece, si fuera así pondría lemon hasta morir de una hemorragia nasal…

**Advertencias:**

-las mismas de siempre…

-esto está escrito por alguien que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, si lees esto por el mismo motivo, comprenderán la historia y si es porque me aprecian (lo dudo ¬¬)…arigato

-bueno esto es chicoxchico, si no te gusta te lo pierdes.

* * *

**Unidos en uno**

Se sentía en el paraíso, estar todo un día en las aguas termales, de verdad que relaja y más si la compañía es un sexi azabache, que te mima y que esta a tu merced lo terminan haciendo en paraíso.

Era martes, el tiempo redondeaba como a la una de la tarde, estaba des comunicado del mundo, ya que, su azabache le había quitado el celular, no lo había dejado salir a llamar a ningún público. Ya se imaginaba a minato, llamando a todos los distritos para saber en dónde estaba, por el todo estaba bien pero temía por la vida de su encantador uchiha.

Pero para que preocupar por algo, que todavía no pasa, lo mejor es relajarse y disfrutas de la piscina de la villa, que proporcionaba un agua purifica, a la temperatura adecuada para relajar todos los músculos del cuerpo en compañía del único hombre que deseaba.

-oye teme, no crees que debería por lo menos avisarle a mi padre que sigo respirando- le dijo naruto a un azabache que estaba en la misma piscina que el, solo con short azul, mientras que naruto llevaba uno naranja.

-no… ya le dije a Itachi todo, excepto donde estábamos, el se lo informo a tu padre-le respondió de lo mas tranquilo sasuke.

-mmm esta bien-tebbayo y sasu que vamos a hacer por lo que queda de hoy- pregunto Naru con curiosidad.

- que quieres hacer- le dijo sasuke acercándosele, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros torturadores, que hicieron que un naruto se sonrojara.

-etto.. pues no sé, no me has dejado salir de este lugar-tebbayo- dijo naruto sintiéndose acorralado entre la pared y sasuke que lo veía como si fuera el almuerzo- además no hemos almorzado- le recordó naruto, sintiendo que esa era su única salida por el momento.

-Naru sabes que quiero comer- le dijo sasuke al oído, cortando la poca distancia que los separaba, apoyando sus dos manos a los costado de naruto, sobre el borde de la piscina, metiendo su pierna, entre las de naruto, mientras que este se tenso por el acercamiento.

-etto… sasu yo… quiero ramen- dijo naruto tratando de no seguirle el juego a sasuke, pero para su desgracia o favor, eso hacía que el uchiha se excitara mas.

-que buena idea, yo también- al escuchar esto, naruto se alegro por sentirse a salvo, aunque le parecía raro que el azabache comiera ramen pero no le dio importancia, lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

-enserio sasuke… que dicha, entonces vamos- dijo naruto, regalándole una gran sonrisa al azabache.

-pero lo único que yo me quiero comer del ramen es el naruto y no tengo que ir a ninguna parte, ya que el naruto más sabroso esta aquí conmigo- al oír esto naruto se sintió como una pequeño cordero en media selva, siendo el manjar de un león.

-etto sasu… que quieres decir- sabía perfectamente que quería decir el azabache ya que sentía la respiración agitada del azabache en su nuca.

-Naru te acuerdas que te había prometido que no te iba comer, ayer en el jacuzzi- el ojiazul nada mas asintió con la cabeza-bueno Naru, pues ayer ya paso y hoy es un nuevo día- dicho esto sasuke tomo de la cintura a naruto y lo sentó en el borde de la piscina, abrió sus piernas y apoyo su barbilla también en el borde, haciendo que su cara quedara a escasos centímetros del miembro de Naru, que por ver la actitud del moreno se había sonrojado a más no poder.

Deseaba ser de sasuke, que este le hiciera suyo, pero le era inevitable sentir nervios y no saber qué hacer. Se sentía un estúpido por no poderle seguir el juego a su azabache y solo parecer un zorrito asustado.

Por otro lado, sasuke al ver que naruto no se oponía a su plan, lamio por encima del short, el miembro de naruto, que al sentir la lengua tibia de este se estremeció. El azabache sonrió de medio lado al ver a su kitsune, la verdad se quería divertir mucho con su zorrito.

Sasuke prosiguió con su tarea y con sus dientes, tomo el elástico del short que llevaba naruto y tiro de este, lentamente, dejando ver la intimidad de su rubio. Era una visión hermosa, no cualquier día, se veía un bello kitsune, desnudo, todo sonrojado, con las piernas entre abiertas, sus manos apoyadas a los costados con una semi erección y lo mejor de todo, a tu merced, para hacer con él, lo que quisieras. Sasuke dio gracias mentalmente a kami –sama por darle aquel regalo.

El azabache no perdió tiempo, y se coloco entre las piernas de naruto, lamiéndole los muslos de sus bien formadas piernas, que por la situación se encontraban con la piel eriza. El uchiha lamio suavemente con su lengua cálida la punta del miembro de naruto, como si se tratara de un caramelo. Por otro lado naruto estaba un remolino de sensaciones: nervios, miedo y placer, un placer que lo hacía sentir más caliente, sentía como su temperatura se iba aumentando, cada caricia que le proporcionaba el azabache que tenia al frente sentía la misma descarga de electricidad que recorría su espalda la noche anterior, como iba perdiendo la cordura de donde, como y el por qué estaba ahí.

Sasuke se había metido todo el miembro de su kitsune en la boca, haciendo salir gemidos de naruto, que lo hacían excitarse más de lo que ya estaba, empezando a hacer penetraciones del miembro de naruto en su boca, yendo a una velocidad cada vez más rápido, ya que sabía que en cualquier momento su kitsune llagaría a su límite. Sasuke se estaba empeñando en hacer sentir bien a su rubio, ya que, sabia que era su primera vez, pero sentir el miembro caliente de su amado en su boca, no tenia igual.

-ha sasu… yo ya.. yo ya casi ..- naruto sentía se vendría en cualquier momento, no quería manchar a sasuke de su semilla- sasu… ha te.. ha voy a manchar- dijo naruto poniendo sus manos en la cabellera negra, tratando de apartarla, pero lo que obtuvo fue que el azabache aumentara su velocidad, haciendo que saliera un gemido de la garganta de naruto, diciendo el nombre del moreno, mientras depositaba su esencia de la boca de sasuke.

-sasu… lo siento yo no …quería… pero tu no te… quitaste .. y yo- decía naruto, todo sonrojado, con la respiración entre cortada.

El azabache se trago toda la semilla de su rubio, como si fuera lo mejor que había probado, en toda su vida. Vio a naruto, que estaba con los ojos abiertos, dejando ver esos zafiros azules, que habían enamorado a sasuke. El moreno aprovecho que estaba con la cabeza gacha y le dio un beso.

Uniendo sus bocas, que encajaban a la perfección, aprovechando que naruto había soltado un gemido metió su cálida lengua en la boca de su kitsune, dándole a probar así, de su propia esencia, aquella sustancia que lo había embragado, haciéndolo como una droga, queriendo mas y mas de ella.

Sasuke no sabía, por que cuando estaba con naruto, no se podía contener y quería mas y mas de él, como si hubiera sido hechizado por aquel rubio.

El azabache siguió besando a naruto, probando una y otra vez aquellos labios de cereza, se separaron, sasuke necesitaba hacer a naruto de él ya!.. Pues el también necesitaba atención en su parte baja.

Salió de la piscina sentándose a la par del rubio, que le seguía atentamente cualquier movimiento que hiciera, se acomodo viendo de frente al rubio y le sonrió.

-mira Naru-dijo sasuke tomando la mano del rubio y poniéndola sobre su miembro ya despierto, que tenia debajo del short que todavía aportaba- tu me tienes así… que piensas hacer al respecto, ya que es tu culpa- el azabache había tomado una mirada lujuriosa, mientras que frotaba su miembro con la palma de naruto haciendo que se notara de sobra manera su erección.

Naruto tomo valor, ya porque él fuera el uke, no quería decir que tuviera sus manos invalidas y no hiciera nada. Por lo que decidió tomar el contra, beso a sasuke mientras le quitaba el short que llevaba el azabache.

El moreno noto que a naruto le temblaban las manos mientras que lo desnudaban, haciéndolo ver total mente tierno, por lo que decidió ayudarle, una vez totalmente desnudo el azabache, naruto se sonrojo al ver el miembro de sasuke en su punto máximo, entonces tomo la mano de uchiha y le lamio sensualmente los dedos índice y corazón, lubricándolos de arriba abajo, dándole a sasuke una imagen que lo excitaba mas.

Una vez que naruto lubrico los dedos del azabache, se sentó con las piernas abiertas frente al uchiha, llevando la mano del mayor a su entrado, viendo como sasuke solo lo veía, decidió acercarse al oído de sasuke.

-tómala…., es toda tuya.. hazme tuyo sasuke- le susurro el subió a un sasuke en shock, mientras que le lamia el cuello.

Sasuke nunca pensó ver a su zorrito así, diciéndole aquello, entregándose a él, sin pensarlo dos veces metió su dedo índice en la entrada de naruto, que por la intromisión gimió para los oídos de sasuke.

Sasuke apoyo a naruto en el frio piso del lado de la piscina, para poder hacer su labor bien, movía sus dedos dilatando la entrada de su kitsune, para así meter otro dedo, haciendo círculos mientras que jugaba con los pezones del rubio dejando pequeñas marquitas a su alrededor.

Cuando supo que ya estaba bien dilatado, cogió al de la cintura, alzando al rubio mientras el se ponía de pie.

-sasu… que.. Que haces- le dijo naruto enrollando sus dos piernas, a la orilla de la cintura del azabache.

-si nos quedamos ahí te vas a lastimar la espalda-le dijo, haciendo sonrojar a naruto por el este de este.

Sasuke lo llevo a la cama y lo arrecosto como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara, se puso entra las piernas del rubio y lo empezó a besar, distrayendo así al menor, cogió su miembro y metió la punta en la entrada del rubio, haciendo que este gimiera.

Siguió con su labor de devorar los carnosos labios mientras seguía metiendo despacio su miembro en la entrada del kitsune, que estaba apretada y caliente, sintiéndose así, excitadamente asfixiado.

Una vez adentro del rubio, se separo de este, viendo que salía pequeñas lagrimas de los zafiros, por el dolor que se iba volviendo en placer, por lo no se movió hasta que su kitsune se haya acostumbrado.

Naruto sintió como el dolor se iba yendo y empezó a moverse, sintiendo como cada vez que rosaba su piel contra el miembro duro y caliente del azabache sentía un espasmo.

El azabache al ver que naruto se empezó a mover, inicio con envestidas suaves, aumentado su velocidad a la que el cuerpo le pedía, no podía entender cómo podía hacer naruto que se sintiera así.

Aquella entrada caliente, hacia ver a sasuke la gloria, mientras que devoraba el cuello de kitsune, naruto sin darse cuanta le estaba clavando las uñas en la espalda a sasuke, mientras gemía sin parar, estaba sonrojado, sentía tanta vergüenza, haciendo sonidos que nunca creyó que pudieran salir de boca, pidiendo mas y mas al azabache, comportándose como una gata en celo.

-ha… sasuke…. Mas… onegai- con los ojos entrecerrados y con las mejillas en un tono carmesí, naruto le gemía a sasuke.

Sasuke seguía envistiendo a naruto, ahora los dos estaban envueltos en sudor, siendo uno solo, uniéndose con la persona que mas amaban, sasuke en una de las envestidas dio en el punto, que a naruto lo volvia loco, soltando un sonoro gemido.

-aaah sasuke mas ahí mas…- sasuke complació a su rubio dando otra vez en el mismo punto, haciendo que naruto se excitara mas apretando así el miembro de sasuke.

No duro mucho para que los dos llegaran al clixmas, haciendo que perdieran los sentidos, naruto viniéndose en el pecho de los dos mientras que sasuke dentro de su kitsune, arrecostandose sobre el pecho de su rubio, dando tiempo a que calmaran sus respiraciones.

Itadei

-mira Itachi, solo espera que el bastardo de tu hermano de señal de vida para que lo descuartice- decía un rubio eufórico sentado en el sillón de su casa, a un azabache que no decía absolutamente nada- COMO SE LE OCURRIO! Ya son tres días con hoy, quien sabe que cosas le está haciendo al probé Naru-chan, hump-

-deidara….- el rubio volvió a ver al azabache, tenía como hora y media de estar hablando prácticamente solo, por lo que no tenía idea de que le podía decir el azabache- deja de preocuparte porque pareces una mujer paranoica- le dijo el azabache entre risas.

-como… que te crees uchiha para decirme así, llevo tres días inventándole a mis padres que el bastardo de tu hermano y el mío, están aquí en tu casa y me dices que paresco una MUJER PARANOICA… sabes que, se me olvidaba que tu también eres un bastardo, ve dile lo que quieras a tu mama, a mi no, HUMP-deidara no soportaba cuando el uchiha hacia esos comentarios, no era el primero ni el ultimo que lo comparaba con una mujer, pero es que viniendo de él siempre le molestaba.

El azabache sonrió de medio lado, se puso el frente del rubio, quien lo veía con un entrecejo y los brazos cruzados, se acerco para darle un beso pero el rubio se quito.

-sasu me dijo que llega hoy en la noche… dile a tus padres que vamos a hacer una piñamada los cuatro ¿si?- le dijo sin cortar le distancia. Itachi vio como el rubio procesaba la información, haciendo que aumentara su entrecejo.

-¿QUE? BASTARDO, TU SABIA DONDE Y CUANDO VENIAN Y NO ME DIJISTE- deidara no podía creer que Itachi le hubiera hecho eso.

-sip- dijo simplemente Itachi, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones por lo que aprovechando que deidara abrió la boca para volver a protestar, lo beso sin permiso, metiendo se lengua en la cavidad del rubio.

Deidara al principio se empezó a resistir, pero la verdad era que el azabache era su mayor debilidad, cuando se separaron por falta de aire el azabache le sonrió- haces mucho ruido dei-chan, ya casi llegan tranquilo- después de esto los dos se acostaron él en sillón, deidara encima de Itachi, solo para compartir su calor. Aprovechando que los padres del pelinegro habían salido.

El rubio apoyando su cara en el pecho de Itachi, podía sentir la respiración de este, mientras oía el latir del corazón del mayor, quedándose dormido.

Pasaron un par de horas, eran las seis en punto de la tarde, cuando se oyó el timbre, en la puerta de la casa de los uchiha.

Despertando al rubio del sueño que había conseguido, se paro cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertar al azabache que todavía seguía en su sueño.

Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, viendo así a las personas que había estado esperando hace tres días atrás, no lo pensó dos veces y le dio un puñetazo al azabache que era el que estaba de primero.

-te lo vuelves a llevar y juro que te mato, hump- le dijo al ver que sasuke había caído, al suelo. Después de eso, abrazo efusivamente a naruto, que había que dado en shock por la acción anterior de su hermano.

Sasuke se puso de pie y como si hubiera pasado nada tomo las maletas y entro a su casa, viendo así como su hermano se acababa de despertar.

-hola nii-chan-dijo sasuke ¿abrazando a su hermano?, ante esta acción Itachi se quedo de piedra, sasuke nunca era cariñoso, solo con el zorrito de su cuñado pero nada mas.

-veo que te fue bien con tu kitsune- dijo Itachi viendo como sasuke se separaba y le mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad- que bien porque ya te compre el disfraz para la fiesta de mi deidara, recuerda que un trato es un trato-

-tsk-fue lo único que tuvo como respuesta del azabache, menor, para después ver como se iba subiendo las escaleras.

Ese noche hicieron la dichosa piñamada, que consistía en comer hasta donde podían y ver películas de terror (n/a lo siento chicas fans de piñamadas pero ya se ven bastante raros haciendo una piñamada como para ponerlos a hacer algo de chicas… ^.^) sasuke se había encargado de servir las bebidas, por lo que le servía en su venganza de la mañana.

-dei-chan te veo un poco raro- le dijo naruto al ver a deidara con las mejillas sonrojas y que por cualquier rose gemía disimuladamente.

Sasuke al comentario siguió viendo la película como si nada.

-no me pasa nada Naru…. Estoy muy bien jajaja- dijo deidara.

-es mentira dei, esta raro- le dijo Itachi que lo abrazo de la cintura.

-no..O estoy muy bien-le dijo dándole un beso, para cuando se separo Itachi frunció el seño- dei que estas tomando-

-coca-cola ita-chan- dijo divertido- y esta muuuuy rica- parecía un chiquito pequeño, a como se estaba comportando el rubio.

Itachi cogió el vaso del rubio y tomo un sorbo, era coca-cola con alguna sustancia mas, volvió a ver a sasuke, que seguía viendo la película como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-ya entiendo porque estas tan feliz dei- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa al rubio que estaba entre sus brazos- Naru-chan quieres probar- para cuando dijo esto, sasuke volvió a ver a Itachi, dedicándole una mirada de odio.

-no lo hagas Naru-le dijo sasuke mientras el rubio tomaba el vaso

-por que no sasuke… será que echaste algo en la bebida de mi deidara, que es hermano de tu naruto… y por eso no quieres que se lo tome- dijo para asi dar una sonrisa de victoria.

-sasu eso es cierto- sasuke se quedo cayado ante la pregunta de su rubio.

-tomatelo Naru- le dijo Itachi a naruto, entonces sasuke le arrebato el vaso a naruto y se lo tomo todo de un trago, eliminando la prueba, sintiendo como cavaba su propia tumba.

-jajaja que error sasuke acabas de cometer- le dijo Itachi a sasuke al ver la reacción de este- aunque arigato... porque me voy a divertir.

Naruto sin entender nada, decidió no preguntar viendo la mirada que le daba sasuke a su hermano, saco por deducción lógica, que no trataba de nada bueno, siguió viendo la película.

Al rato Itachi se llevo a un sonriente deidara para su cuarto, diciéndole que tuviera suerte, para luego que quedando solo con el azabache, abrazado a este acostado en el piso, mientras usaba el pecho del azabache como almohada.

Sintió como sasuke empezaba a acariciar toda su espalda, metiendo por dentro de su playera, no le tomo importancia por lo que siguió viendo la película, al rato sin previo aviso metió su mano dentro del buso que llevaba naruto, agarrándole una nalga del kitsune.

Naruto ante esto se sobresalto y noto que la respiración del azabache era agitada, al levantar la mirada para encarar al azabache, los ojos de sasuke estaban llenos de lujuria y deseo, parecía al hombre lobo que estaban viendo en la película.

No sabia como interpretar la mirada de este, ahora entendía por que su cuñado le había dicho ¨suerte naru¨.

-sabes Naru, le di una sustancia afrodisiaca a deidara, por eso estaba asi de extraño, pero no todo salió como lo plenee y me termine bebiendo la mitad de uno de sus vasos y ahora me siento como un gato buscando a su gatita en celo- le dijo el azabache mientras sentaba sentando a Naru encima de su erección- y tu sabes quién es mi gatita- el rubio solo se le quede viendo sin parpadear- pues tu!-

Después de eso empezó a devorar a naruto como si la vida dependiera de ello; mientras que en otro cuarto, un azabache penetraba un rubio. Así paso toda la noche, mientras los Uchihas hacían disfrutar a sus rubios.

* * *

Chicas gommen, gommen, gommen, gommen por el atraso, es que tenia todo el fin de semana pasado lleno de extraclases y quería que el primer lemon de sasunaru quedara bien…. Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que siento que el capitulo anterior, tuve ,muchas falta, espero que este estuviera mejor.

Gracias infinitas a todas la persona que siguen mi fics, y que se toman el tiempo para escribirme un review…

Nos leemos…


	9. ¡Sorpresa!

_**Bueno chicas…quiero que sepan que publique tan tarde por que me cortaron el internet de la casa y por falta de inspiración… por lo que junte dos capítulos… espero que no me maten…**_

_**Descleimer**_: bueno ya saben que naruto que es el que mantiene mi mente pervertida, no me pertenece, si fuera así pondría lemon hasta morir de una hemorragia nasal…

**Advertencias:**

-las mismas de siempre…

-esto está escrito por alguien que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, si lees esto por el mismo motivo, comprenderán la historia y si es porque me aprecian (lo dudo ¬¬)…arigato

-bueno esto es chicoxchico, si no te gusta te lo pierdes.

* * *

_**¡SORPRESA!**_

Era sábado y con el, la tan gran esperada fiesta de deidara, por lo que todo era de locos minato con los preparativos, kushina con la comida, y los Uchihas, más un sexi rubio los distractores.

-dei-chan, dei-chan despierta, que nos tenemos que ir, recuerda que Itachi nos invito a almorzar y ya son las diez de la mañana…- decía un rubio kitsune, ya bañado y listo.

-mmm! Naru quiero dormir, dile al bastardo de Itachi que mañana- le respondió a naruto un bulto de cobijas, con algo en su interior, que se acurrucaba mas para seguir durmiendo.

-no, nada de eso… dei-chan despiértate ya o si no enfrenta las consecuencias..-

-jajaja… no me hagas reír Naru, ahora sal de mi habitación y déjame dormir, hump-que se creí su hermano para amenazarlo.

-okay tu te lo buscaste- al decir eso Naru asomo la cabeza del cuarto de deidara y dijo- itaaa-chan veeen!- al oir esto deidara quedo en shock, ¿había dicho ¨ita-chan¨?

No dijo nada y se quedo inmóvil, como tratando de camuflarse entre las cobijas, solo escuchaba unos pasos hacia la habitación, pero si ese era Itachi ¿qué hacia tan temprano en su casa?, además era SABADO… un sábado es para dormir hasta las una de la tarde…(n/a dei-chan yo te apoyo)

Después no escucho nada, solo serraban la puerta de su cuarto, y todo seguía en silencio, como estaba antes de que llegara su rubio hermano.

-hO! Pero que es esto, un bulto de cobijas que respira- dijeron sarcásticamente, esa voz era más que conocida para él, ¿que pretendían, despertándolo a esa hora y lo peor trayendo a itachi para que este lo hiciera? Escucho como le ponían picaporte a la puerta, por un momento se sintió como si estuviera en esas películas de suspenso.

Mientras que pensaba todo esto el rubio, Itachi había meditado y ya le había encontrado forma al bulto de cobijas, donde estaba deidara, se acerco con sigilo, y metió su mano debajo de las cobijas.

Deidara estaba concentrado en no hacer notar su respiración, estaba hecho un ovillo con las cobijas, cuando noto una mano intrusa recorrer su muslo, se movió por instinto dando un pequeño brinco por el tacto inesperado, pero cuando trato de salirse de las cobijas Itachi lo apreso en estas, haciendo un pequeño saco.

-pero que lindo gatito me acaba de encontrar- dijo Itachi en tono divertido.

-púdrete uchiha, ahora déjame dormir, hump-decía un rubio ya malhumorado por tanto irrespeto a su persona.

-no no, ahora vamos a salir y como no te a listaste cuando mi cuñado te lo pidió, ahora yo voy a bañarte- decía el moreno mientras arrastraba el saco de cobijas.

-¿QUE?, JAJAJA no me hagas reír uchiha, ahora su-el-ta-me!-Itachi ya cansado de la discutir con del rubio, lo saco de las cobijas, poniéndolo en la cama para así agarrarlo a la fuerza y poder desvestirlo.

La tarea se le hacía fácil ya que por ser el hijo de fujaku uchiha, le habían enseñado artes marcéales, se sabía cualquier tipo de llave para inmovilizar a una persona y más si se trataba de un rubio artista soñoliento en la cama. Era un bendición para el uchiha que le hayan puesto esa tarea, ¿Quién da permiso para desvestir, tocar y saborear a un hijo? Por otro lado a deidara no se le veía muy contento.

-suéltame bastardo! Y no me mires de esa forma que hasta da miedo, AUXILIO!- la verdad era que Itachi ya estaba despertando a su querido amiguito, que mas de una vez hacia gemir a deidara. Si alguien sacara una foto en ese momento, saldrían como cuando en las fabulas de tom y Jerry, siendo Jerry el rubio en bandeja de plata y tom el uchiha bastardo que se lo va a comer.(n/a lo siento chicas me la fume verde antes de escribir el fics ¬¬)

-pero dei-chan, así como estas ahora te vez TAN comestible, estando indefenso, despeinado y de mal humor nadie se puede resistir- Itachi estaba tratando de poder controlarse- dei-chan me puedo bañar contigo?-

-¿quEEEE? Estás loco, sal de mi habitación y…hA.. no me.. manosees..- Itachi no pudo seguir controlándose, además lo único que le quedaba de ropa a su rubio era el bóxer-, por lo que no soporto la tentación y quiso saludar al inquilino de su rubio…

-mmm! Dei-chan está caliente.. Quieras o no me baño contigo!- se sentó tranquilamente en la cama sin soltar al explosiva artista y como si de un muñeco se tratara, el azabache tomo al rubio y lo sentó encima de sus atributos, haciéndole notar a deidara el problema que se había credo entre sus piernas, sin sacar la mano del interior de la ropa de deidara, frotando los glutos de este contra su miembro, sancando gemidos del rubio.

-vez dei-chan que tu también estas necesitado, _te deseo_ dei-chan- esto ultimo el uchiha lo había dicho con la voz mas lujuriosa que alguien podría tener. Pero es que el deseaba a ese rubio ahí y donde fuera, no se podía imaginar la vida sin deidara, ya que todo lo que hacia y sobre lo que pensaba, tenia que ver con el rubio explosivo.

Por esa razón había tomado una decisión y ese día era uno de los mas importantes de su vida, por eso no iba a desaprovechar ni un minuto.

Itachi había empezó a masturbar a deidara, mientras que este se callaba sus gemidos, el azabache decidido rasgo el bóxer de deidara, dejándolo así completamente desnudo.

-shh! Dei recuerda que estamos en tu casa- le dijo mientras le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y baja para respirar otra vez el olor que desprendía del cuello de aquel rubio que amaba.

-mm! Ita…ha mas… rápido- pidió el rubio sentado en los regazos del azabache dándole la espalda.

Aumento la velocidad sintiendo como el rubio estaba a su límite. Vio como el rubio se contraía, dejando salir un bajo gemido, que solo el azabache pudo escuchar, pero él seguía con su problema y cada vez iba empeorando. Ver a deidara excitado y haciéndose el enojado, le agrandaba su situación.

A recostó al rubio que seguía con su respiración agitada en la cama, abrió las piernas de esta y sin pedir permiso metió dos dedos en la entrada del rubio, haciendo que este soltara un gemido.

-ahh Itachi baka… suéltame- aunque tratara de hablar con un tono de voz que lo hiciera notar molesto, no podía

-shh dei-chan ¿porque sos tan escandaloso?- le reprocho el azabache- además, ¿Cómo quieres que te coja enserio si me hablas entre gemidos, como si estuvieras en celo?, ¿tan bien te hago sentir?- el uchiha decía todo esto mientras que deidara apenas podía entreabrir sus ojos, estaba siendo dilatado y insultado por un bastardo como Itachi ¿Dónde quedaba si dignidad y orgullo?

-¿QUUE? ¿Pero que.. aah.. tan grande es tu..mmm. ego .. bastardo? – decía deidara ronco por la excitación.

- pero que dices dei-chan, mi ego lo has sentido en tu interior… ¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que tamaño es?- decía el uchiha, viendo como el rubio se sonrojaba mas- además, tu eres el que me ha subido el ego de esta manera... quien es el que me pide mas y mas, diciéndome que soy el kami-sama del kamasutra, el que gime sin parar como una mujer- cuando deidara escucho todo esto, sentía que su cara iba a explotar del sonrojo que le había estaba causando el mayor, pero al escuchar lo ultimo le causo un remolino de emociones. Primero le decía que parecía que estaba en celo y después que parecía una mujer gimiendo.

Se sentía con enojo, vergüenza, ignorancia y lo peor era que sentía placer, se excitaba con solo sentir el tacto de la mano del otro sobre su piel, cada vez que lo tocaba el azabache se sentía tan bien, tan relajado. No sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía enojo por como lo trataba el uchiha, a su merced, teniendo autocontrol sobre él, aquellos ojos lo hipnotizaban siempre, como una serpiente hipnotiza a su presa, haciendo siempre lo que quiere con él…

Sentía vergüenza por cómo reaccionaba delante del azabache, comportándose siempre como un tonto ¿en serio gemía como si estuviera en celo? Pero el se contenía todo lo que podía, siempre tratando de controlarse, de callar su voz lo mas que podía, resistiéndose a esas manos expertas que lo enloquecían, lo llevaban a mil, se sentía estúpido por reaccionar como un típico uke, el era rudo, siempre mostrando lo genial que es con sus explosiones, sin ser intimidado por alguien o por algo a excepción de una sola persona, la que tenía delante de él en este preciso momento, haciéndolo ver frágil, expuesto y delicado, que es lo que más odia, desde siempre lo había confundido con una mujer, por eso había adaptado su forma de ser lo más ruda posible y ese bastardo del uchiha le tiraba todo su esfuerzo a la borda con solo que lo rosara…

Se sentía ignorante, estúpido, un bastardo completo por no saber cómo actuar cuando el uchiha lo trataba así, viendo lo con esa mirada lujuriosa que en el muy fundo le excitaba que fuera visto de esta manera, escuchando todo lo que decía, no sabía cómo tomarlo ¿eso era un insulto o un… piropo? Pero cuando se ha visto que un piropo sea, el decir que uno parece estar en celo, tan evidente era su excitación por el azabache, que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Si se enojaba con el azabache, este probablemente se pusiera de pie marchándose de su cuarto y entonces él se daría cuenta que quería que todo llegara a su final, sintiendo la ausencia de su presencia, reclamando su cuerpo a gritos la ausencia del azabache ,sintiéndose peor por tener que acabar el, lo que no había dejado finalizar al azabache. Y entonces ¿debía permitir ser tratado de aquella forma?... la verdad era que el uchiha siempre lo dejaba en ¨jake¨.

Tenía que aceptar que aquel azabache lo traía loco, daría su vida por respirar otra vez la esencia que desprendía aquel ser, si tuviera que describirlo, diría que es un demonio del cual fue víctima de sus encantos…

-Itachi te amo- dijo el rubio, queriendo expresar todo aquello que pensaba en tan simples palabras, tratando de hacerle saber que sin él no viviría, si en ese momento el uchiha le dejase, estaría seguro, que solo podría seguir su vida, volviendo a nacer.

- y yo a ti deidara- y sin permiso, Itachi penetro al rubio sumido en sus pensamientos, haciéndolo caer en la realidad, sería maravilloso el despertar todos los días a la par del azabache, para que lo ame como solo él sabe hacerlo.

-ita-chan…ha… nunca me…mm.. dejes- le dijo el rubio entre gemidos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la intromisión que tenia, que deseaba, no había nada igual que sentir a Itachi en el, aquel miembro duro y caliente, que lo llevaba al cielo, sin duda alguna, era lo mejor que alguien puede probar.

-no lo pienso hacer…. Dei-chan- dijo el mayo empezando a dar embestidas suaves, mientras sentía lo estrujado que estaba su rubio, repartiéndole besos cálidos en el pecho y cuello, saboreando aquella piel sudorosa…

-por que… te castro… ahahh- al escuchar esto último Itachi rio y dio una estocada fuerte y certera, ya conocía muy bien el cuerpo de su koi y aun así, nunca lo dejaba de desear, con todo su ser.

Itachi aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, haciendo gemir al rubio, mientras que este último se masturbaba, dando haci una vista que estimulaba al moreno haciendo que diera sus últimas estocadas…

-mmm.. entonces si haces eso… no voy a poder hacerte sentir bien.. dei-chan- susurro el moreno, aunque el rubio sentía que aquellos susurros se le metían hasta el fondo de su tímpano, haciéndole casi perder el poco control que le quedaba…

-pudrete… uchiha- le reprocho el rubio.

- si mi amor.. pero dentro tuyo- dicho esto el azabache soltó su esencia dentro del rubio, que al sentir la semilla caliente del moreno, le siguió, quedando los dos exhaustos, durmiéndose en la suave cama, que había sido cómplice de lo que había ocurrido, unos minutos atrás.

Paso el rato y nadie salía del cuarto del rubio. Ni se escuchaba un sonido, por lo que el azabache menor de los Uchihas, tomo la decisión de entrar. Topándose con una imagen merecedora para mucho(n/a o al menos para las fujoshis) ya que el rubio, junto con el azabache estaban bien abrazados, como si algo los fuera a separar. Bien dormidos, por lo que la macabra cabeza de sasuke decidió, hacer una maldad. Aprovecho para sacar su celular y tomarle fotos, con su celular. Ese era un buen material, para un soborno.

Los padres de los rubios no estaban, habían salido para terminar de comprar lo que le faltaba, por esa razón era que habían hecho su cometido…

Sin decir una sola palabra, sasuke bajo con todo el sigilo del mundo a la cocina y saco una cubeta de hielo, se dirigió otra vez al cuarto del rubio explosivo. Una vez estando ahí, saco uno cuantos cubos y los puso alrededor de su hermano y el rubio. Ahora solo tenía que hacer que se movieran un poco, busco algo con qué hacer cosquillas, fue a la zotea y encontró un plumero de sacudir el polvo, eso era lo que precisamente buscaba.

Se dirijo al cuarto con el ultimo instrumento de su plan, observo que deidara solo estaba tapando su intimidad con la sabana, y con una sonrisa macabra, de esas que solo los Uchihas bastardos saben hacer, acaricio con el plumero, el muslo del rubio, haciendo que este reaccionara dándose la vuelta, cayendo en los cubos de hielo, y trayéndose con él al azabache mayor, dando los dos un fuerte quejido de susto, por el tacto del frio contra sus pieles cálidas. Haciéndolos despertar de golpe.

-kuuuuso… - dijieron los dos tratando de levantarse de la cama a como diera lugar, mientras sasuke soltaba una risa sorda...

El uchiha menor solo hiso a soltar carrera, pero no espera encontrarse al su rubio apoyado en el marco de la puerta, había estado observándole, sin hacer ruido, viendo lo infantil que se comportaba el otro.

-a donde crees que vas sasuke- le reprocho el kitsune, ya había tomado la decisión de no dejar escapar al azabache, aunque no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar los otros dos pero su azabache tenía que enfrentar las consecuencia.

-Naru quítate onegai…- decía sasuke tratando de quitar al rubio de la puerta, mientras los otros dos, daban los últimos espasmos y a cómo podían se levantaban, tratando de no tocar los cubos, que estaban regados por toda la cama.

- no sasu, gommen pero tienes que enfrentar la consecuencias de tus acciones-decia el rubio, sin mover un solo musculo.

- TUUUUUU!- se escucho una voz ultratumba al otro lado de la habitación- ME LAS PAGARAS BAQSTARDO UCHIHA! TE VOY HACER EXPLOTAR EN MILLONES DE TROCITOS! ME TIENES OSTINADO!- decía el rubio eufórico siendo sostenido por Itachi de la cintura…

-cálmate dei-chan, ahora no puedes salir corriendo por toda la casa, mira que está desnudo…-le trataba de decir el azabache, mientras que el trataba de auto controlarse para no descuartizar a su hermano, por la "bromita" que le acaba de jugar.

-NO ME VOY A CALMAR! AHORA SUELTAME ITACHI O TE AREPENTIRAS!- forcejeaba el rubio, mientras que Itachi, como si de un bebe rebelde se tratara, lo envolvió en las sabanas de la cama, haciendo un pequeño ovillo, y que solo quedara la cabeza del rubio afuera.

-bueno….-respiro hondo el uchiha mayor, manteniendo esa calma en el rostro, que le caracterizaba-sasuke… sal de aquí, que ahora más tarde vas a pagar por tu bromita, mientras tanto, yo me voy a bañar a mi adoración y como dentro de veinte minutos estamos afuera, ¿si?-

-hai- dijeron los dos- y no te preocupes ita-chan yo voy a mantener ocupado a sasuke… y lo voy a vigilar por hoy… así que báñate tranquilo…- le termino de decir Naru.

Después de eso todo transcurrió con normalidad, sasuke estuvo a la defensa todo el tiempo… no tenía idea de que planeaba el rubio pero lo veía con ojos de odio.

Así transcurrió el día, naruto y Itachi estaban observando a sus kois por aquello de cualquier movimiento. Fueron a comer, al cine y después de eso decidieron ir ver que se compraban, para terminar de gastar el poco dinero que les quedaba.

Se les pasó rápido el tiempo y llegaron las cinco y media de la tarde, se suponía que la fiesta de deidara empezaba a las seis, así que inventaron que sasuke tenía que ir a recoger algo de un trabajo en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Sin alzar sospecha se dirigieron hacia el lugar. Ya había llegado, era un hotel y el si puesto compañero se hospedaba en la suite..

-chicos me acompañan… es que le dije a mi compañero que se los presentaría ¿sí?- les dijo el azabache menor, a él le había dejado la tarea de mentir todo el rato, ya que naruto no podía porque el rubio sabia como se comportaba cuando mentía, igual que el azabache mayor… por esa razón el elegido era sasuke, además era muy bueno en esto, lo único que tenía que hacer sus cómplices, era seguirle la corriente.

-obvio sasuke, yo te acompaño-tebbayo- dijo naruto, siendo la pareja del azabache era obvio que tenía que acompañarlo.

-y ustedes, me acompañan- dijo sasuke señalando a Itachi y deidara.

- yo si, quiero ver con quien te juntas, además aparte de naruto, no conozco ningún otro amigo tuyo- este comentario de Itachi, hiso que sasuke y naruto se sonrojaran, ¿tanto tiempo pasaban juntos?

-jajajajaja mira como se sonrojaron, hump- le pico deidara para que se sonrojaran mas- yo no quiero ir, mejor me quedo oyendo música aquí en el carro, hump-al oír esto, los tres cómplices se volvieron a ver.

-mmm, como quieras deidara, pero aquí está muy solo, además mira haya, en la cafetería del frente, ahí parece ser que se encuentra un pervertido viéndote raro, apuesto que si te dejamos solo, cuando regresemos, aniki no va hacer el único que ha entrado en cavidad, jajaja- le dijo sasuke, viendo como deidara se asustaba primero al ver que era cierto lo de la cafetería, para terminar enojado por lo que insinuaba el estúpido de sasuke.

-como si eso fuera verdad, yo me quedo- al oir esto naruto y Itachi le iban a empezar a rogar que fuera, pero entonces sasuke se les adelanto.

-está bien, quédate aquí solo- y haciendo una señal para que Itachi y naruto les siguiera empezó a caminar. Los otros dos no supieron que hacer, aunque trataron de confiar el azabache menor y empezaron a seguirlo.

Una vez adentro, los otros iban a empezar a reclamarle de su actitud, cuando el uchiha menor le hiso un ademan de silencio, mientras marcaba un numero.

- moshi,moshi... soy sasuke uchiha- dijo el azabache al escucha que contestaban al otro lado del teléfono.

-_si sasuke hice lo que me pediste- _le contestaron al otro lado del celular.

-ocupo que me hagas otro favor, ¿viste que el rubio no se fue? Ocupo que lo vayas a acosar, pero solo necesito que lo asustes, si no, mi hermano te deja sin cuello, entendido- ordeno el uchiha, mientras los otros dos solo se le quedaban viendo, uno como tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba y el otro con el entrecejo fruncido, por oír lo que le iban hacer a su koi.

-_entendido-_ y con esto cortaron la llamada.

-que pasa sasuke- le pregunto el rubio.

-supuse que tu hermano, como es tan terco iba a dar esa respuesta, por lo que tuve un plan B, el cual se va a realizar en unos cuantos minutos, un amigo mio le va a dar un pequeño sustito a deidara-dijo el uchiha menor, con una posición prepotente, de ser tan inteligente.

Mientras tanto en el auto, un rubio escuchaba a todo volumen rocks, su ritmo favorito, cuando volvía a ver para el frente donde se encontraba la cafetería y observo como el pervertido que le había enseñado sasuke salía del local, se le quedo viendo, para averiguar qué dirección cogía, pero para su sorpresa, se dirigía para el auto donde él se encontraba, le bajo el volumen a la música.

-hola ,muñeco, por que tan solo- le dijo el hombre, era pelirojo, algo palido con unos hermosos ojos- me llamo sasori mi amor, por que no sales y hablamos un rato, ya que tus amigos te dejaron solo ¿Qué dices?-

-no gracia, hump- dijo el rubio, que tenia la ventana abierta y maldecía al estúpido de sasuke por tener razón.

- vamos muñeco no te pongas difícil, mira que yo te hare sentir bien- en esto ultimo, el pelirojo había metido su mano en el auto, tocando un muslo del rubio, haciendo que este se pusiera nerviosos por la actitud- por favor.. si solo será un momento- sin esperar a que el rubio quitara su mano del muslo, subió su mano hasta tocar el miembro del rubio, el cual se tenso de imediato y salió de auto, votando al otro con la puerta y corriendo hacia el edificio, disminuyendo la velocidad con forme se acercaba al hotel, mientras que adentro los tres que había presenciado la situación, siendo un azabache serio, otro con una risa de satisfacción y un rubio tenso por el aura que empezaba brotar de Itachi y se dirijan al a censor para disimular.

-ay chicos que dicha que todavía no habían subido- dijo el rubio que entraba, este estaba agitado.

-oh! Pero veo que cambiaste de parecer y nos quieres acompañar, porque tan repentino parecer- le pico sasuke.

-por que… me dio la gana- jamás iba a contar que fue acosado por un tipo llamado sasori, su poca dignidad se caería al suelo.

-si claro como tu diga- dijo sasuke en tono sarcástico, ganándose una mirada matadora de su hermano.

-¿subimos?- termino de decir Itachi, para que continuaran.

- si es en el ultimo piso- dijo sasuke, siguiendo la mentira que habían empezado hace rato, marcando Itachi el ascensor para que llegaran al piso solicitado.

-Ooo! Pero mira nada más, si el amigo de sasuke es un hijo de papi- dijo deidara en tono ofensivo- ya me decía yo, para que ande con voz, tenía que ser así… - este comentario fue ignorado por el azabache menor, mientras que Itachi y naruto solo entraban como si nada al ascensor… ya se estaban acostumbrando a esas escenas infantiles de sus kois…

Cuando se llegaron, observaron que solo había un pasadizo que conducía a lo que era la puerta principal… el lugar se observaba elegante, la puerta era de una madera refinada y el piso estaba alfombrado de color vino, teniendo pequeños detalles; en las paredes estaban colocadas unas lámparas que hacían sentir el ambiente cálido, se aproximaron a la puerto, dando sasuke tres golpes un poco pausados entre si… espero unos segundos para no dar sospecha y dijo:

-entremos, lo más seguro es que se esté bañando o algo por el estilo, así que no nos escuchara, a mí ya me ha pasado, estoy seguro que si entramos no se molestara…- los demás solo asintieron, Itachi y naruto se habían puesto detrás de deidara para que este entrara primero, el moreno menor abrió la puerto, dejando ver que el interior estaba oscuro, dio un paso y después de este entro el rubio.

Para cuando esto sucedió, prendieron la luz y tiraron confeti a deidara diciendo un _¡SORPRESA!_ dejando al rubio en shock, impactado por la situación. Todos sus amigos, junto sus padres, amigos de Itachi y el bastardo de sasuke, mas los de su hermano estaban ahí. Observo el lugar mientras que observaba como los demás aplaudían por cumplir su misión de sorprender al rubio.

El lugar era igual de elegante que el pasillo, alfombra vino, lámparas y las paredes de color rojo pálido, que contrastaba de maravilla con el vino. Tenia globos y una sabana grande colgada del techo que decía "_feliz cumpleaños dei-chan_" , con la firma de todos los presentes, alrededor de la frase. Cada uno estaba disfrazados excepto los recién llegado.

Reparo en cada uno de ellos, para así saber quién era quién… sus padres estaban vestidos de hippies, minato un pantalón blanco de manta y una camiseta llena de colores, con el pelo desarreglado, en sandalias, mientras que kushina llevaba un vestido de la misma tela del pantalón de su pareja, con muchos colores distorsionados, en el pelo una cinta y en sandalias.

Después mas allá, por las bebidas… se encontraban sus amigos y los de su koi, estos se habían puesto de acuerdo para representar una banda de rock… llamada según ellos los akatsuki.. Siendo zetsu el baterista, hindan la guitarra eléctrica, junto con kisame, pein el bajo, kakuso el manager, konan la vocalista y tobi la mascota…

Los amigos de su hermano y cuñado, iban vestidos un poco diferente; Hinata y neji se pusieron de acuerdo y fueron con ropa japonesa tradicional, llevando Hinata un hermoso kimono verde marino y neji uno turquesa oscuro, los dos con estampados dorados. Ino su alocada prima, había decidido por geisha, llevando un peinado extravagante y un kimono al cuerpo, abierto hasta mas de la mitad por encima de la rodilla, viéndose provocativa. Gaara junto con sus hermanos iban vestidos de samuráis, dejándolos ver rudos y fuertes. Kiba se disfrazo de hombre lobo y shino de espia, sakura de una _¨sexi bruja¨_, que era lo que menos parecía. Shikamaru nada mas fue casual ya que era muy ¨problemático¨ buscar un disfraz y andaba con chouji que por lo que llevaba puesto, daba a saber que era de chef, mas los demás que eran gente de su trabajo, ex compañeros, amigos de sus padres, tías, tíos, entre otros.

Era un panorama divertido , todo ellos salundo al rubio, divirtiéndose en la fiesta, que por cierto, cabe ha resaltar que el DJ era Lee… llenando de energía y juventud el lugar… o al menos eso era lo que decía.

Después de que todos saludaron al rubio, Itachi lo llamo, junto con naruto y sasuke para que se pusieran sus disfraces, en sus habitaciones… cuando salió, Itachi ya cambiado lo esperaba, por cómo iba el azabache, hiso que el rubio se sonrojara.

-vestido así, le das honor a nuestro personaje- le piropeo el rubio- en serio pareces un ser de otro mundo- fue lo único que dijo para recibir un beso fogoso.

-tu tampoco te quedas atrás- le delvolvio el azabache, quien lo veía con una mirada lujuriosa- pero si no salimo ya, no creo que te deje salir en toda la noche- termino el azabache, pegándose al rubio, por lo que este salió enseguida.

Todos se quedaron viendo a la pareja que acababa de salir, eran sin duda hermosos por donde se vieran, siendo los dos vampiros; Itachi vestía una blusa tres cuartos negra y el rubio una jacket de cuero, abiertas hasta el centro de su pecho, unos pantalones negros pegados al cuerpo, deidara con botas finas y el azabache con unos zapatos de vestir, los dos con colmillos la pupila dilatada. Sin duda se veían como seres provenientes de otro mundo.

Mientras que en otro lugar, un azabache no quería salir del cuarto…

-ese bastardo de Itachi me las va a pagar- maldecía por lo bajo.

-sasu por que duran tanto- tenemos que ir a la fiesta, nos estamos perdiendo todo- reclama un rubio afuera de la habitación.

-no pienso salir- dijo el azabache decidido, el no pensaba salir así- si quieres ve tu-

-¿QUE? Yo soy tu pareja, tenemos que ir juntos sasu, no sea malo- reclamo el rubio- no creo que te veas mal con tu vestuario, además te lo escogió ita-chan con mucho cariño ^.^-

-_ese es el problema-_ se pensó el azabache, su hermano parecía que se había esmerado en conseguir aquel atuendo.

-saaaasuuu, vamos quiero verto- le pidió el rubio, tocando la puerta..

-nop- se limito a contestar el uchiha.

-bueno ya se me colmo la paciencia, voy a entrar- cuando naruto abrió la puerta quedo ido en la persona que estaba dentro de esta..- sasu esta muuuy …-

-expuesto, si ya lo se- termino de decir el uchiha, sin ver a naruto, mientras que este lo veía, como queriéndolo gastar con la mirada.

El uchiha vestia un pantalón de cuero al cuerpo, una camisa de malla negra al cuerpo, dejando todo su pecho al descubierto, lleno de pulseras goticas y los ojos color rojo, gracias a unos lentes de contacto (sharinggan) con una capa de una tela transparente color negro..

-en vez de parecer demonio, parezco bailarina de un prostíbulo- pero entonces si el era un demonio naruto era un… y ahí fue cuando reparo en el rubio que no había vuelto ha abrir la boca.

Ahí estaba el rubio con un kimono blanco al cuerpo, cayendo al largo por su rodilla, con su estampado de rosas azules que combinaban a la perfección con los ojos del kitsune, llevaba unas sandalias blancas, haciéndolo ver sumamente puro… sin duda alguna el ángel más hermoso que podía alguien encontrarse.

El azabache se acerco donde el rubio, por instinto, como para probar si lo que veian sus ojos no era una alucinación… en efecto, al abrazarlo sintió su calor, su aroma, siendo la sensación más hermosa y de la que nunca se va a cansar de sentir. Se separo, topándose con los zafiros azules, que lo veían con un profundo amor, llenos de ternura y pureza, haciéndole ver que sin duda alguna lo amaba, dejándose expuesto y frágil ante el azabache.

Se acerco a su oído y susurro ¨_te amo¨ _ esas simples palabras, que le significan algo tan complejo… pero aunque las dijera cada segundo de su vida al rubio, jamás van a poder trasmitir todo lo que sentía, lo que provocaba aquel revoltoso kitsune, cuando estaba a su lado.

Había valido la pena hacer aquella promesa con su aniki para poder tenerlo ahí con el, en ese momento.

-vamos Naru, a la fiesta- y diciendo esto, cogió la mano del rubio para llevarlo al salón, una vez que llegaron paso lo mismo que con la pareja de la noche, solo que esta vez hubieron una epidemia de hemorragias nasales, mientras que Itachi se reía de ver como miraban a su otouto-baka, siendo asesinado por una de las tantas miradas de de sasuke.

La noche transcurrió, todos disfrutando de la fiesta, sasuke siendo acosado por su multitud de fans, mientras Naru bailaba ausente a la situación, deidara riendo y compartiendo con sus amigos, los padres de los rubios riendo con los padres de los Uchihas, estos últimos había llegado de tarde, por una junta y pues sus disfraces consistían en seres de la noche, con capota negra, mikoto usando un vestido sexi del mismo color, que marcaba su cuerpo, mientras que fugaku una camisa de manga larga, con sus faldas afuera y un pantalón de vestir negros.

Al llegar las doce en punto de la noche, la mayoría de los invitados se empezaron a ir, quedando solo los familiares más cercanos y sus mejores amigos, Itachi se situó en el centro de la sala para dar un anuncio a los presentes…

-quiero que presten un poco de su tiempo –dijo capturando la atención de los presentes, por lo que se dirigió a donde se encontraba el rubio, quien lo veía con extrañes, tratando de adivinar que era lo que pretendía hacer, el azabache se posiciono al frente del rubio, le dedico una sonrisa, mientras que todos lo invitados seguían cada movimiento del azabache.

Sasuke que sabía lo que tenía planeado su hermano, abrazo contra si, a su kitsune, sintiéndose afortunado de saber que algún día no muy lejano el va a poder repetir lo de su aniki.

Itachi se arrodillo frente al rubio, a le tomo la mano, el rubio al ver la acción de este se ruborizo de sobre manera, _¿Que pretendía el uchiha?_

-deidara-kun- le dijo el azabache viéndolo a los ojos- hoy e decidido pedirte algo sumamente importante, frente a las personas que apreciamos, he decidido pedirte esto porque me he dado cuenta que sin ti ya no puedo vivir- a cada palabra del uchiha, deidara sentía que su corazón se le iba salir de su pecho, por lo que sospechaba, con que terminaría Itachi el discurso, observo como el moreno sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsa del pantalón, era negra, la fue abriendo poco a poco, hasta que dejo ver un anillo, con una piedra blanca, de un tamaño considerado- dei-chan ¿quieres ser mi esposo?-

Esa era la frase que tanto había esperado escuchar, durante hace ya hace ya bastante tiempo…

-siiiii Itachi siii- le dijo brincando encima del azabache para abrazarlo…

Todos los invitados gritaron de la noticia, abriendo botellas de champan para disfrutar y bañando a los recién comprometidos, empezando la verdadera fiesta…

* * *

gommen por el retraso... pero es que no me dejaban actualizar, ya llevaba como tres semanas intentando...

queria que este capitulo me quedara bien... no se si lo logre, espero que si..

por otro lado... itachi pidió matrimonio O.o , les digo por adelantado que ,muchas cosas se avecinan.. no se si darle fin a este fics con otros dos capítulos mas o alargarlo y meterle la parte trágica... aconséjenme xfa ^.^

arigato gazimasu por leer mi fics, se que no me o meresco ¬¬

pero ... me dejan un review xfa xfa xfa xfa xfa xfa xfa xfa

los quiero... y nos leemos


End file.
